Resident Evil 0: Death's Door
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: 6 people, one very bad universe. The only thing that can save them? Playing the game.
1. Prologue: Shut Door

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

(AN: Yes, I know: New story, haven't finished the rest. My replacement computer's files got deleted, and as I have no back ups, you're stuck with this. I was inspired to write a story like this from another author, Simison. His version is called Resident Evil 0: The First Nightmare. It's in my favorites, and it's a good story. This is me (yet another avatar of me, anyway) and a few others getting sent into the universe of Resident Evil, just before the events of RE0)

Pain.

That was the only thing Captain Ronald Pinkerton of the United States Army Rangers felt when he got up.

He leapt up from the position he was in (prone on the ground) and checked himself for anything he had. His combat knife's sheath was still attached to the vest with the knife still in it.

Then he checked for his self defense weapon: an Israeli Baby Desert Eagle.

Most people would consider that overkill, but when you live in the woods, a hunting weapon is the perfect choice.

Chambered in .357 magnum caliber, it had 10 rounds in the magazine. He was also in luck: he still had 3 more magazines and his reloading tool.

He heard something moving in the bushes nearby, so he pulled out the Baby Eagle.

"Out of the bush, now."

A head popped out.

It was Saeko Kusinagi, a friend of his from when he was deployed in Japan for a few months.

She was still going to school in Kyoto, but she was smarter then most of the teachers.

They stayed in contact when they could.

"Sorry. I'm a little jumpy."

"My friend, there is nothing to forgive."

He helped her out of the bush. Her school uniform was torn in a few places, but otherwise she was fine. "How did you get here?"

"I do not know. I was on my way home when I blacked out."

"Same, only I was on my way to..well..."

"Your job is secretive for a reason, Ronald."

Ron looked at his friend.

She was only carrying a wooden practice sword, but it was still lethal if used right.

"Do not _leer_ at me, Ronald."

"I was seeing if you were armed. Since you are..."

He whipped out the Eagle while she rapidly drew her wooden sword.

The two turned to face yet another person, someone Saeko didn't know, but Ron did.

Tanner Armstrong, a civilian and a very old friend of Ron's.

"DON'T SHOOT!"

"Relax, Saeko. Don't worry, Tanner: I won't shoot you. You did, however, scare the living shit out us."

"Hello?"

'They must've heard Tanner.'

"Over here!"

Three more people walked through the woods.

Ron hoped they were the locals.

They weren't.

His brother Michael and his girlfriend Tori and Dylan Jackson walked out of the woods and into the clearing.

"Well, shit."

Among them, Ron and Dylan were the only military personnel there.

"You got a gun, Dylan?"

"My knife and M9. Where the hell are we?"

The group began talking amongst themselves while Ron looked around.

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the coming darkness, but he wouldn't feel safe unless he had an M4A1, a flashlight, or both.

"The question is, why are we here? Why us? Random people from different countries and different occupations: it makes no sense."

Ron nodded.

"Still, the fact that we're here, me and Dylan are still armed and that Saeko still has her practice sword is getting more and more suspicious with every passing second. If this is like Saw, I am not going to be happy."

He looked up into the treetops.

"Saeko, you're the lightest and tallest person here. Can you-"

Saeko nodded and climbed up the tree with great speed.

Dylan and Tanner had their heads pointed toward the ground by Ron.

He did _not_ want them looking up her skirt.

"What do you see?"

"A city to the east. It should be no more then 10 kilometers away."

Everyone else started talking, Tanner being the loudest one there.

"Tanner, be quiet! Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can-Wait, there is a mansion about 2 kilometers west."

Ron processed the information in his head.

This was sounding familiar.

_Very_ familiar.

Saeko landed on the ground, crouching to prevent herself from breaking anything.

"We should-"

Then they heard more movement in the bushes.

"I'll go."

Tanner looked at his oldest friend.

"Ron-"

"I'm armed, and so and Dylan and Saeko. Stay here."

He walked into the bushes, Baby Eagle pointed ahead of him.

He found the source of the noise: a hiker, bent over something.

'This isn't right. My gut keeps telling me to fire.'

"Excuse me?"

The hiker stood up extremely slowly.

So slow that it wasn't possible.

"Oh, FUCK ME."

Now he knew why.

His gut was trained not only by the military, but by 7 years of playing video games that scared the shit out of him.

This was one of those things that he killed in those games: a real-live (or real-dead, but that was merely semantics) zombie.

He dropped his weapon out of fear.

He never thought he would face a zombie in real life, so military training went out the window and fear kicked in.

He backed up, tripping over a rock.

He crawled back as fast as he could, but the zombie tripped over the same rock, putting it within biting distance.

He kicked the damned thing when the will to survive no matter the cost kicked in, and grabbed a small log.

"DIE!"

He smacked it, cracking the skull open.

Saeko, Dylan and the others ran over.

"Fuck me."

Then he puked.

"I thought you killed people for a-"

Then Tanner vomited on the spot.

It wasn't the sight of a dead body; it was the smell of a decaying corpse that made them vomit.

Saeko joined Tanner in vomiting over the now-truly dead zombie.

"It was a fucking zombie! Had to be!"

He grabbed the backpack off the zombie's back, then looked through it.

There was a Browning HP with two extra magazines in it, which did not help the poor hiker one bit, a thankfully unopened bag of trail mix, four water bottles-still sealed-and a newspaper.

"Who the fuck carries a news...paper..."

He became engrossed in the reading.

The reason?

The date and year.

The newspaper was new, although had enough bloodstains to make it seem a few months old, but the date was still there. July 23rd, 1998.

He reread it a dozen times, then pieced together the title: Raccoon Times.

"We are fucking screwed."

"What is it?"

He handed the paper to Dylan.

He saw the date.

"So we're 15 years in the past?"

"Does this mean we need to avoid going home?"

Tori wasn't as smart as Ron or her boyfriend, Michael, but she had a fair concept of time paradoxes.

She did not, on the other hand, know a thing about _multiversal_ paradoxes.

"Not likely."

He gave the newspaper to Dylan. As Ron wanted, he read the title.

"Raccoon Times?"

Only his older brother got the message.

"Welcome to the world..."

Ron stood up and retrieved his Baby Eagle.

"_Of Resident Evil_."

His pitch and tone of his voice change to the one that announced the names of the games.

It was a talent of his. (AN: I can make a good imitation of that man's voice from _RE4_ and _RE5)_

"_Resident Evil_?"

Of all the people that could ask that question, it was Saeko.

"It's known in Japan as _Biohazard._ And with good reason."

"What is _Resident Evil_?"

"It's a video game series. It practically invented survival horror, as you must save as much ammo as you can while solving puzzles and making the area safer by killing zombies and other monsters."

"Is that it?"

"There's a long and complicated story behind it that I do not want to stay around here to tell you for. If there's zombies out here, Cerberus packs aren't far behind."

"Cerberus?"

The sound of barking reached their ears.

"Start running. NOW!"

Ron put the backpack onto his back and led them away from the body.

"Hopefully that zombie corpse will keep them happy until we get to the Bravo Team chopper crash site or the Marine MP jeep."

"Why?"

"The chopper and jeep might have guns for you guys, along with health items and ammo!"

Saeko frowned at the mention of firearms.

"As much as you hate them, Saeko, letting these things get close is a bad idea! Your wooden sword won't do shit against a Hunter or a Chimera, let alone a Tyrant or anything else we're going to face tonight!"

Saeko hated it, but Ron clearly spoke with experience. He knew the series better then any of them.

Then the STARS Bravo Team Huey passed over their heads.

"Thank God for my memory! Follow that chopper!"

The Cerberus pack was just 10 meters behind them: Saeko was greeted with the sight of her second BOW.

"Ron, how do we kill them?"

"We don't have enough ammo in the Browning HP and we can't run and shoot at the same time! Just keep running!"

Saeko wasn't happy with that.

She stopped and struck one with her practice blade, hitting it in the weakened head and killing it.

She managed the feat two more times before she saw Ron stop and use the handgun from the hiker's backpack two kill one of the zombie dobermans with a headshot.

But Saeko realized quickly that there were too many for her and Ron to deal with on their own.

She resumed running, and the dogs stopped chasing them.

They were just too much of a pain to follow and kill.

They turned away.

"You see what I mean? Those things always hunt in packs of ten to 20. Always. Sure, they get easy to pick off once they've split up, but not outdoors and not in the open!"

"I am sorry, but they were getting on my nerves."

"And they nearly bit you twice! Close quarters is only for a last resort!"

The Japanese girl sighed.

Listening to Ron would save them in the long run.

Tori looked at Ron.

"Why not run for the city?"

"More Cerberus packs, for one, and it would take us _days_ to get to Raccoon City. Once the Management Training Facility and Spencer Mansion are destroyed, we'll be seeing a lot of Hunters, zombies and just about everything I can think of in that forest, and we'll be in the open, with no cover, and limited ammo and weapons. We've only got two regular handguns and my Baby Eagle. That won't be enough."

"So, we play through the fucking games to stay alive? That's your plan?"

"Either that or a suicide run through Raccoon Forest. Two _days,_ or one _week._ Your choice. I'm going for the slightly safer option."

"Slightly?"

Ron looked at the group.

"Because we'll still be facing them, but with two extra people, maybe three and extra weapons."

Ron knew how to dumb it down enough for them to understand perfectly, because they lined up behind him.

"Hide the guns in my backpack. I plan on getting as many as I can for you guys."

Ron unclipped his Baby Eagle and holster from his leg, and gave it to Saeko, who put it in the backpack that they took from the dead zombie.

Dylan put his M9 in the bag.

"The chopper crash site should only be a kilometer or so away. Let's get our asses moving!"

You can compare the two stories for changes, but I'll save you the time.

My story has 6 people, Simison's has 8.

Mine has two people armed with guns and one with a wooden sword, plus a zombie gave them one more, while Simison's doesn't give anyone a gun until chapter 2.

Mine has a large pack of Cerberus attacking the group through a very long chase, with sword girl killing two, while Simison's has them hide in the treetops. (think about the crows, man!)

My story has the group one kilometer-more or less-from the crash site while Simison's people don't reach that point until the second chapter.

Next Time...What in the name of hell am I doing? That'll spoil it!

I'll just do what he did: creepy messages from the game.

The door to safety is shut...There is no turning back...


	2. Chapter 1: Train Derailment

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 1: Train Derailment

The group avoided the Cerberus packs as they made it to the downed Huey.

"Fucking Christ. Bravo Team's long gone."

"Why's that so important?"

"We need to get to the train as quickly as we can, and following Rebecca was the only way."

On the way there, he briefed the motley group on some of the game and as many puzzles as he could remember.

After all, with 20 or so games, the puzzles were all mixed up in his head.

"Follow my lead."

He walked toward the chopper.

"Freeze!"

Ron raised his hands.

"Officer, I'm with the US Army."

Keven Dooley , the back-up pilot for Bravo Team, was pointing a gun at the Army Ranger.

"Put the fucking gun down."

Kevin put his weapon back in its' holster.

"Captain Ronald Pinkerton, US Army Rangers."

"Kevin Dooley, Raccoon City Police Department. What are you people doing here?"

"We were on our way to Raccoon City for a well deserved vacation when we got lost and ran out of gas. We were attacked by...something. I can't describe it. But it was not natural and anything but human. We've been dodging doberman packs ever since."

"Are you armed?" "No guns, and my friend here only packed a wooden sword."

"What?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's a kendo expert. She's also Japanese."

Kevin nodded.

"Alright. You grab one gun."

"There's three soldiers here: me, Dylan, who's out of uniform and my brother, a reservist."

"Three, then."

Ron grabbed his favorite handgun, which there was four of: the M92F Samurai Edge 2.

He secretly pocketed one of the spares, which Kevin would never notice.

"Look, we should get the hell out of here. Where did your team go?" Kevin pointed to the Northeast. "How long ago?"

"10, 15 minutes."

"We should catch up in a dead run."

Ron gave the other two SE2s to Dylan and Michael.

"I'll stay here."

Ron slapped the idiot.

"What part of 'strange monster in forest' didn't you get? It fucking crushed the car we were in and killed two of my people! This Huey is a tin can!"

That got to him.

"If it bleeds, it can die, right?"

"I had a fucking _shotgun_ in the car and I dumped two rounds into it. It _didn't_ die."

Saeko wondered what Ron's plan was, but didn't argue.

"Alright, why the hell not?" "

Then everyone should get a weapon. I'm seeing 2 more handguns here, plus a shitload of ammo." They heard the sounds of another pack. "Saeko!"

He tossed an SE2 to the Japanese schoolgirl.

"Let's go!"

Ron pulled out the hidden guns and opened fire on the Cerberus pack, almost akin to a scene from _Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles_.

Ron's eyes were adjusted to the dark, and he was hitting every infected dog in the forehead.

"How the hell does he do that?"

"He's a Ranger! It's his job!"

They managed to reach the jeep after 10 minutes of running.

"Note to self: shoot the Assholes later."

The Assholes, as Ron put it, were the members of Capcom, who produced the series. The dogs gave up after Ron's deadly bullet-time-like barrage killed 20 of the infected animals.

"Don't get bit. Something really fucked up happens to you."

"What?"

Ron decided to tell Kevin about the zombie hiker.

"We found a hiker, badly wounded. So badly he should've been dead. And he was rotting. So don't get bit." Kevin shuttered at the information.

"Lucky day!"

Ron pulled out four assault rifles: M4A1 Carbines.

There were 5 clips each, and one of them had a 40mm grenade launcher.

He handed one to Saeko, who shook her head.

"Take the damned gun. Don't use it if you don't want to, but hang onto it."

Ron adjusted the sights on the M4A1/M203. "Aim for the head unless I say so." Ron knew the weaknesses of every _RE_ enemy from the basic zombies to Nemesis to God knows what the hell they were thinking of back in Tokyo.

Then the two dead Marines reanimated.

Ron used his knife to kill one of them, and grabbed the former Marine's Colt M1911A1 to kill the last one.

Then the Cerberus packs arrived.

"RUN!"

They nearly caught up to the fleeing group, but a well placed grenade killed and scattered the pack.

The train was barely 650 meters away now, and Ron's first thought was to get them to safety.

"GO, GO, GO!"

He stayed behind, pulling out his handgun, taking aim, and firing.

"Alright, who's first?"

He opened fire.

With the others

"We can't just leave him behind!"

Dylan looked back and saw the Ranger doing what he did best: kill everything he could.

"Believe me, he's doing fine."

They found the train, and it was deader then a zombie without its' head.

"Secure the train car."

Michael looked at the bodies.

"And get rid of those before they turn into zombies!"

Tanner and Kevin tossed two bodies out of the window before they came back.

Saeko hit two more in the head, destroying any chance they had of coming back from the dead.

They saw Ron outside, running toward the next car forward.

And he was bound hell for leather to not engage any more of those dogs.

"Didn't we tell you he'd be alright?"

Then a Cerberus jumped into the car.

"Fuck!"

Saeko engaged the dog and killed it with her sword.

"Holy hell, where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Kyoto, Japan."

The RPD pilot found a seat and sat in it.

Didn't have much choice in the matter.

The two anti-zombie men, as they would later be called, had, somehow, pulled out a Molotov cocktail and started burning the bodies.

Don't ask how.

Then they heard yet more gunfire, this time from an M4A1.

Dylan and Tanner looked up from what they were doing.

"Looks like he's cleaning house."

"More like sterilizing! He's killing everything in sight!"

"Good thing he keeps the spent shells, because he's going to run out of bullets if this keeps up."

"Not likely. My brother likes lining up at least two or three at a time when he fires his gun."

Kevin sat in silence.

He was with 5 insane men and women, he was dealing with undead people and dogs and God knew what else.

What was next?

With Ron

After saving Edward Dewey from a large pack of Cerberus, he entered the train's passenger compartment.

Three zombies were on the floor, dead.

One was taken out with a headshot, and the others...Ron sighed. Mass fire took out the other two. He decided to leave them alone, so Rebecca got the point: headshots or no shots. They would turn into Crimson Heads soon. He shuttered at the thought and reloaded the M203. Thankfully, he still had a few rounds left in the magazine of the M4A1, and he picked up every casing.

He wasn't a sniper, but he liked picking up the casings he'd fired.

Simpler that way: made him harder to track.

Ron opened the door to the sleeper/security car.

He opened one door-the one with the Taurus Raging Bull magnum revolver unlocked through the Leech Hunter minigame-and found it empty.

That left only one option: the Train Save Room.

He cocked the M4A1 and aimed it at the door leading to said Save Room.

Then he kicked it open.

The scream from the 18-year-old green-eyed brunette medic would've scared most people.

Ron wasn't most people.

"Sorry bout that."

He lowered his assault rifle.

"Captain Ronald Pinkerton, US Army Rangers."

Rebecca calmed down at the mention of the Army.

"Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team."

The Ranger walked over and opened a drawer.

Inside was a Tactical Machine Pistol w/stock.

'What the hell? This wasn't in the game. Hell, the TMP didn't show up until _RE4!'_ (1)

He handed the weapon to Rebecca.

"Hell of a lot better then your '92F."

She took the weapon with mistrust.

'What was he doing there?' was the biggest question in her head.

"How did you-"

"My friends and family were on vacation. We were using Raccoon Forest as a shortcut to get to Raccoon City when the near-literal shit hit the near-literal fan."

Rebecca nearly got lost in the wordplay, but she got it.

"I'm on the lookout for a dangerous criminal." "Marine Second Lieutenant William 'Billy' Coen?"

She looked at the Captain.

"How did you know?"

Ron held up the M4A1.

"Where do you think I got this? Be the way, Coen didn't kill those two Marines."

Rebecca wasn't impressed.

"And how would you know?"

"They turned into zombies when we got there, and I doubt a Marine can make zombies with his bare hands."

The medic looked at the Captain.

"And I noticed your handiwork in the other car. Aim for the head: it's the only way they'll stay down." As if on cue, one of the zombies, now a Crimson Head, ran in.

Ron sighed and pulled out his Baby Eagle.

"Shut up."

One bullet was enough to kill the V-ACT, and he targeted the second Crimson Head.

It never stood a chance.

The head was turned into pulp.

"As I said before...Headshots."

He walked into the Magnum Room and found the unlockable weapon.

The room also contained six reloads for the revolver.

He stuffed the weapon into his backpack and finally reloaded the Baby Eagle.

"Pick up the casings: we'll need them."

Rebecca scoffed.

"As the ranking police officer here-"

"Army outranks PD any day of the week, month and year, _Becky_. I'm in charge."

"Don't call me that!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

He would deal with her naivety later, after the Hunters showed up.

Rebecca was respectable-she did survive the Spencer Mansion for 24 hours without Billy and survived the Mansion Incident-but she was stupid 99% of the time.

At least she was cleaned up in _REmake_, unlike _RE0_, where she wanted to arrest Billy on the spot.

The moment zombies and BOWs appeared in their lives, the mission turned into survival.

He walked toward the engine car's door.

The body was still there, and the head was, thankfully, hanging on by a thread.

Literally: the spine wasn't even connected to the head.

The key for the dining car was in its' hands. Rebecca picked up the key.

"I didn't know the Dining Car was locked."

Ron turned around to point his M4A1 at something that was sneaking up on him.

'Tank top, black hair, 'Mother Love' tattoo on right arm...That's Billy, alright."

The former Marine's M1911A1 was cocked.

Chapter 1's out of the way, and I'm thinking of making another story as soon as I'm done with this one. If I don't find my backups and finish the other ones I was working on first.

(1) The TMP is an actual weapon, and it's appeared in Resident Evil 4 and RE: The Umbrella Chronicles. It's also one of the few weapons to use its' real name until RE5.

Next...I'm doing it again. This is not one of my normal stories, damn it!


	3. Chapter 2: Fking Leech Zombies!

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 2: F*king Leech Zombies!

Billy and Ron were holding each other at gunpoint. Normally, Ron would have the advantage: his M4A1 was more powerful then the Raging Bull in his backpack (1) and he had the M203 foremount.

But at point blank range, it didn't matter: 9mm Parabellum or 5.56mm NATO would do the same thing. "Lower your weapon." "You first." "Does it look like I'm a zombie?" Billy knew he was beaten and lowered the M1911A1. Ron did the same with his M4A1.

"Shit's hit the fan and I don't want to kill anyone I could need to watch my back."

Rebecca finally took notice of Billy.

"Billy. Lieutenant Coen."

"So, you've heard of me. Been fantasizing about me, have we?"

'Worst. Pick-up line. Ever. Of all time.'

Ron waited for the two to stop fighting.

Then Billy looked at him.

"Didn't know they sent more MPs after me."

"You're not my problem."

Billy looked at him with an odd look.

"I'm with the Army. You're a Marine. Not my duty to catch you, since honestly, I could care less."

And he didn't actually care: Billy was a one-off character from the series, as he never appeared in any other _RE_ game other then _0_ and the _Umbrella Chronicles_, which was basically a retelling of the first 3 games.

"Get going. If you need me, you'll find me."

Billy walked off.

"Why didn't you-"

"It's pointless to arrest him. If he dies, he'll take out a shitload of zombies before he goes."

Then Edward jumped in through the window.

He wasn't bit, but the glass was a bitch in and of itself.

He was badly cut in a few places.

"Edward!"

Ron looked out the window and pulled out his Baby Eagle.

'FUCK!'

Those weren't Cerberus.

They were big, green, and VERY mean Hunter Alphas!

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!"

He dragged Edward and Rebecca away from the window just as one of the lead Hunters got there.

He fired a round into the Hunter's forehead, killing it, but there were 5 more on the way.

10 rounds or not, Ron was hating this.

"Aft passenger car now!"

The sounds of steel and aluminum bending and groaning was _anything_ but comforting.

Ron armed the M203 and aimed at one of the Hunters.

He fired, killing it.

He shut the door seconds later and ran.

Dodging zombie after zombie was easy compared to avoiding the Hunters.

With the others

Saeko wasn't ready to see two people that weren't Ron show up, but the sound of his Baby Eagle going off was _not_ a good sign.

She ran into the compartment and came face to face with the Hunters.

Three were dead, but one was leaping toward her.

She dodged the Hunter's claws and smacked it over the head.

First mistake: Hunters are not zombies.

They are living tanks.

Saeko was stuck dodging claws and teeth, narrowly avoiding death.

Ron saved her from that with another Eagle bullet. Saeko decided to say 'fuck it'. She pulled out the M4A1 and took aim at one of the Hunters.

If she were using an AK-47/74/74M, it would have hit the target.

But the M4A1-in fact, all M16-type assault rifles-had adjustable sights.

Which, in Ron's opinion, was extremely stupid: the MP5-series of SMGs had fixed iron sights, and they were accurate as all hell.

The bullet missed one Hunter, but hit another one.

Ron managed to get off two more bullets and killed two more Hunters.

The third was hit with combined fire from everyone, from 9mms to 5.56mm NATO rounds.

Ron finished it off with an M203 grenade.

"FUCK ME! I hate those things!"

Saeko sighed.

"Why didn't I hit that creature?"

"You haven't set the sights properly yet. I'll show you. Tanner, Dylan, watch our asses! Put a bullet into their heads if you see them!"

The Captain chuckled.

He'd killed 5 Hunters, but they weren't supposed to show up for a long time.

He thought about it for a minute or two.

An EXTREMELY long time.

'Fucking Butterfly.'

Passenger Compartment

Rebecca, Edward and Kevin watched as Ron's people set up a defensive parameter at the door. He zeroed the sights on the Japanese girl's M4A1, and the three RPD police officers looked at the 6 people there.

Two of them were clearly civilians, yet they carried guns.

"What the hell were those things?"

"Bioweapons of some kind."

They three looked at Ron, who was reloading the empty casings with his handy reloading tool.

"They looked humanoid, and they are not human nor reptile. Some kind of bioweapon, like the fuckers that attacked us."

"One of those attacked your cars?"

"Bigger, greener and a LOT meaner."

Rebecca stood up.

"We need to keep exploring the train."

"Engine car's locked. Checked before I found you. Same with the Conductor's Office."

He stood up.

"The Dining Car's the only choice we've got. Chambers, you're with me. Everyone else, guard our asses and secure our escape route."

"What about Billy?"

"You found that murderer?"

Ron looked at Edward.

"As I told Becky, fuck Coen. Either he dies fighting as many of those things as he can or he joins up with us. Psy, you're in charge until we get back."

His elder brother, although his rank-at Sergeant Major of the Army-was lower, nodded.

Ron was in charge.

They walked toward the door. Rebecca pulled out the key and Ron, the _RE_ player and general pain in the ass, decided to pull a line from the game.

"This key is no longer useful. Discard?"

Rebecca looked at Ron with an odd look as she tossed the key.

Seconds later, the resident criminal entered the car.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Billy Coen!"

Edward pointed his gun at Billy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Michael and Tori walked over to Edward.

"He's a murderous criminal and-"

Billy managed to get past Edward and the others, while Edward and Michael argued.

"I'm in charge until my brother gets back, you idiot!"

"Says who?"

"Says the United States Constitution!"

The sound of a door opening and closing caught their attention.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dining Car

Ron smiled at the argument. "That's always fun." Then Billy ran in and locked the door behind him. "Nice work, Lieutenant." "I do my best. We need to work together on this." Ron sat on the stairs and pulled out his knife. Billy was scared for a moment-knives were better then guns in CQC-but the Captain only started cleaning his nails.

"Work with you?"

Ron didn't listen to the argument between the soon-to-be partners.

"If you two don't get it, then I'll make it simple: you're under my command. Upstairs, Rangers."

Billy scoffed along with Rebecca, but the Captain wasn't taking no for an answer.

"NOW."

The two followed him, as his tone explained an assortment of things he'd do to them both if they didn't get their asses up there.

The Dining Car was exactly how he remembered it: on fire with the Leech Zombie sitting at a table.

Ron flipped his knife a few times (a trick he learned from his brother) as he looked at the damned thing.

"This looks mighty suspicious."

He stopped Rebecca from running over to it.

"Think. Why would he be sitting there if the table was on fire?"

"He's in shock!"

Ron got tired of Rebecca's stupidity and threw the knife into the Leech Zombie's head.

"What the hell are you-"

The Leech Zombie exploded, followed by Ron's knife flying past his head into the wall.

"If I wasn't used to shit like that..."

He found a bottle of wine-with the cork-grabbed a piece of flaming tablecloth and made a Molotov Cocktail.

The Leech Zombie reformed quickly.

Ron grabbed the knife again and threw it at the damned thing.

It exploded into at least 200-600 leeches: a killing field for a Molotov Cocktail.

He threw it at the swarm, frying the leeches.

"BURN!"

He made another one and threw it.

"BURN!"

Billy watched at the Captain threw Molotov after Molotov.

"IF'S THERE'S A CHOICE BETWEEN ORIGINAL AND EXTRA CRIPSY, I WANT YOU EXTRA _**FUCKING**_ CRIPSY!" (2)

After his little burn fest, Ron grabbed a tablecloth and started putting out the fires.

"How the hell did you-"

"Guy at a burning table. What would you think?"

Ron noticed a much bigger issue then the Leech Zombie: _another_ Hunter!

He pulled a _Max Payne_ out of his ass and aimed for the Hunter's head with the Baby Eagle. (3) He fired, killing the Hunter.

"How many of those damned things are there?"

"You ran into those things before?"

"They killed my Lieutenant and my Lance Corporal when we drove into the forest. I fucking hate those things!"

The three heard a voice singing.

'Marcus. Fucking great.'

Ron kicked the Hunter, making sure it was dead.

Better safe then sorry, right?

2 minutes later

Edward had had enough of the locked door and finally decided to kick it down.

More effective, that was for sure.

He ran up the stairs to find Ron standing over another Hunter.

"What the hell just happened?"

Rebecca pointed at a large number of burnt leeches.

"They were like some kind of-"

"Leech Zombie. It was a human made of leeches. Don't ask me how."

Edward didn't want to know.

"The power breaker's on top of the Dining Car. One of us is going to have to go up there to fix it." Rebecca looked at the Captain.

"And how would you know that?"

"While you and Billy were arguing, I read a note on the table down there."

He stood up, picking up the shell casing from the Baby Eagle in the process.

"So, who's it going to be, kids?"

Billy shrugged.

"I'm the only choice, Captain."

BURN!

(1) From what I understand, 5.56mm rounds are more powerful then .50 magnum rounds.

(2) Spriggs!

(3) While _The Matrix Trilogy_ created bullettime, _Max Payne_ was the first video game to actively use it.

Changes between _Death's Door _and_ The First Nightmare_:

Hunters appear a lot sooner then in the game and in The First Nightmare.

The Leech Zombie has been burnt to death.

Rebecca and company are starting to get suspicious of the Captain and his friends.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sting of its' Tail

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 3: The Sting of its' Tail

Ron waited for the train to get started.

By now, the damned thing should've started moving.

Still, it was easier for Billy to move on top of the train. Then they heard Billy hit the floor in the Server's Room. The Ranger didn't even react.

He did, however, react to Billy smashing his way through the door.

'THAT was not supposed to happen.'

"Found a key to the Conductor's Office."

He tossed it to the Captain.

He caught it.

"Right. Let's go."

The three _RE_ characters looked at one another before leaving. Ron was a bit shifty now: more so then earlier. In fact, he actually ran ahead of them. "Saeko, Michael, with me! We're going to the Sleeper Car!" The two got up and followed Ron. "What the hell's going on?" "The Butterfly Effect, that's what happened! Everything's changing due to our presence." Saeko didn't have a clue about the effects of changing the timeline, but she knew about the tale of a butterfly flapping its' wings in one country and causing disaster in another one. The Butterfly Effect could be based on that premise. "We're changing events in the _RE_ timeline?"

"Billy was supposed to be locked in that room upstairs, but I'm happy for the extra fire support."

He reloaded his M4A1.

"Lock and load. We're going to fight a royal pain in the ass in a minutes."

That was a message for Saeko: it was time for her to use the M4A1.

She sighed and cocked the assault rifle.

They entered the Sleeper Car, and waited for Billy and Rebecca.

"So, what are we up against?"

"A giant fucking scorpion."

Saeko and Michael looked at Ron.

"You're kidding."

Ron wasn't.

"I wish."

"Wish what?"

They noticed that Rebecca and Billy, plus Edward-who clearly did not trust Billy with anything-were standing there only 5 feet away.

They, thankfully, didn't catch most of the conversation.

"I wish we weren't on this fucking train dealing with the shit we've dealt with."

He unlocked the door and was greeted with the sight of a new BOW: a Regis Licker. He quickly and quietly closed the door. "Bad thing in there."

"Like what?"

"Chick hanging from the ceiling with a really, _really_ long tongue."

As he'd seen, most Regis Lickers appeared to be women.

That could explain why most of the zombies in _RE_ were men: the girls were all Lickers.

But it might just be that a woman died first, and turned into a Crimson Head, then a Regis Licker.

Either/or, it needed to die.

He cocked the M203.

"Open the door."

Michael opened the door.

Ron's aim was to shove the grenade down its' throat.

It worked.

The 40mm grenade was shoved into the Regis Licker's mouth.

He took aim with the M4 and fired one shot.

That one shot detonated the grenade, killing the Licker.

Ron was nearly showered in T-Virus infected gore, but all that was hit was his boots.

He, thankfully, jumped out of the way before the grenade did its' job.

"That..."

Ron got off the floor.

"Was satisfying."

He HATED that thing in _Outbreak File 1_, and now he got his revenge.

Michael looked at the remains of the re-dead Licker.

"Was the 40mm actually necessary?"

"I did NOT like that tongue. Get in there!" Saeko ran in, looking for an enemy target.

Nothing except a briefcase.

Soaked in blood and gore, she ignored it.

Ron, on the other hand, grabbed it after cleaning it off.

Rebecca looked at the Captain.

He had done a few odd things in the past few minutes, including running off with Saeko and his older brother.

"This is odd."

"What?"

"The train shouldn't be infested with this many monsters. Hell, they shouldn't even exist."

Then the Captain walked over to a switch.

He pushed it.

A ladder nearly hit Edward in the head.

"Fuck!"

Ron shoved him out of the way and climbed up.

His two companions followed, with Saeko shoving a foot into Edward's face for looking up her skirt.

This cycle would continue until either she got pants or everyone stopped looking up her skirt.

The former was more likely then the latter.

At least Ron and Micheal knew better then to look: they climbed up first.

Bar on second floor

Ron did not want to face the Stinger yet, but he didn't want to run into it in the Management Training Facility, either.

Then again, there could be more then one, like the Hunters.

He hated the Butterfly Effect: it screwed up everything he knew about the games.

"A bar. Molotov Cocktails, anyone?"

Then they heard the sound of the Stinger.

Rebecca was the last one up and she was wondering what the hell it was.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't care.

"Let's go. With our luck, we'll run into it."

Ron reloaded the M203. He opened the door and ran into another Leech Zombie. As before, he closed the door.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

The older Pinkerton handed Ron three wine bottle fire bombs. He opened the door and tossed them in. "DIE!"

The Leech Zombie burned and died, exploding on the other side of the door.

"I really hate those things."

He opened the door.

The dead leeches were still there, long with the now-flaming eggs.

"I love my job."

He walked into the room with the Hunting Shotgun.

It was on the floor, but there was a Masterkey shotgun there as well.

Ron sighed.

There was also another M4A1 on the floor.

He grabbed the Hunting Shotgun and handed it to Rebecca while he took the second M4A1 and attached the Masterkey.

He would need it.

"At least we're getting heavier weapons."

Ron sighed. Time to deal with the giant scorpion. Billy looked at the Captain.

"Why is he carrying the second gun?"

"His guns break quickly."

Billy got it quickly.

They reentered the Bar after taking everything in the bedroom.

Then shit hit the fan for the second time that night.

The chandelier fell to the floor and the Stinger punched its' way through the roof.

Ron's reply?

Cock the M203.

Everyone else was scared shitless.

Ron had faced this foe before in _RE0_ and _UC,_ so he was focused only on killing it.

He fired the 40mm grenade, hitting the scorpion in the face.

"Aim for the head!"

He switched to the Masterkey and ran toward the BOW.

Billy thought the Captain was insane.

Then he figured it out: Ron had faced this thing before.

He actually hopped onto the thing's face and pumped shotgun shell after shotgun shell into the Stinger's face.

The scorpion used the tail to smack him away, but the barb didn't touch him.

Ron was only made angrier.

By now, Michael and Saeko had joined in, Ron being out of the firing line, 9mm and 5.56mm rounds entering the BOW's head.

It just wasn't dying!

Ron roared, and ran at the giant arthropod.

He had found a pineapple grenade and he was planning on using it!

Avoiding the pincers, he pulled the pin out and stuffed the grenade into the Stinger's head.

If it knew what was about to happen, it made no notice.

Ron jumped away, rolling away from the soon-to-explode BOW.

The head exploded, killing the damned thing once and for all.

"And STAY DEAD!"

Unknown to the others, Ron had dealt with the Stinger far too much.

If he had to fight another one, he was not going to be happy.

"Unless the gates of Hell have opened, which I doubt very much, we're dealing with Bioweapons."

Ron hated giant bugs.

It was _Eight Legged Freaks_ that did it for him: then _Resident Evil 4_ and _REmake._

The scorpion in 0 made matters worse.

"Great. I HATE Bioweapons."

Ron checked himself for any injuries.

None, although he hurt like a bitch.

He jumped down into the Conductor's Office, then landed on top of a zombie that had reanimated and walked in as the doors were open.

As Ron weighed somewhere around 320 pounds and he had 15 pounds of guns on him, the Zombie was crushed and killed...again.

"Whoops."

He caught Saeko and let his brother land on his feet. "See you in a few minutes!"

Ron hated the train, and he wanted to get this over with fast.

With the RE characters

"That was fucking badass!"

Edward thought that Army Rangers weren't supposed to get angry.

Ron got pissed and shoved a grenade into a giant scorpion's head!

"Was this normal?"

"No. Rangers are normally sent in first to deal with the enemy. This guy must be even deeper into the Black Op crap then Force Recon Marines or Navy SEALs."

Rebecca looked at Billy.

"Like what?"

"No clue, but he KNEW how to kill that thing."

Edward didn't trust Billy, but the Marine had a point. Then the train started moving.

"Oh, shit."

"Now what?"

They got down to the Conductor's Office and found Ron's handiwork: the crushed zombie.

"Hot damn! That had to hurt!"

Then Ron popped his head into the office.

"Door to the Engine Car's still locked."

Ron was actually happy.

This was new: commanding, angry, EXTREMELY angry, PISSED OFF and explanatory were the moods they had seen him in. Killing the BOW must've gotten a lot of stress off his mind. "Umbrella cockbites must've gotten on while we were dealing with the scorpion."

"Umbrella?"

Ron sighed.

"As in Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Incorporated Limited, the company that practically OWNS Raccoon City?"

Ron pulled out a file. The company logo was clearly printed on the top of the page.

"The train is owned by Umbrella."

The Ranger turned when he saw another Hunter running toward them.

His Baby Eagle emptied another .357 round into the Hunter's head.

"This is insane!"

Ron had had enough.

He pulled out the briefcase and cut into it, finally getting the card to the Engine Car.

Ron wanted to get off this train now.

To hell with the Butterfly Effect!

He opened the door to the car, and discovered not two, but four dead USS soldiers, two with TMPs and two with MP5A5s.

"Psy, field strip these assholes and shove them off my train!"

Train go boom!


	5. Chapter 4: Training for Death

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 4: Training for Death

After a rather unnerving field stripping, Michael put the SpecOps clothing into Ron's backpack.

Then they kicked the USS troopers off the train.

In 3 months, the Air Force and Army were going to nuke the place: why should he care?

The rain had already washed the blood and gore off, making them wearable.

Rebecca and Billy wondered why until Ron opened the door to the control room.

"SHIT!

They ran in.

After the same discussion in the game-that being Billy yelling about stopping the train-Ron picked up a note and the magnetic card.

"Rebecca, you stay here and operate the brakes! Billy, Saeko, with me!

"Why?

"Assend of the train's got the second breaking system! After we engage it, you engage this one!

Ron left at a running pace.

He tried to put a track into his head to make this easier: it was how he worked. _Gears of War's_ Attack of the Drones worked perfectly.

He barreled through a large group of zombies that had reanimated, past the second car, where he practically pulled a Picard out of his ass by yelling BRACE FOR IMPACT!

He charged into the dog kennels, running over the other two Cerberus in there.

He did weigh a ton, after all.

After opening the door to the last room on the train, Ron noticed the Hookshot.

He decided to pry the damned thing off rather then deal with the puzzle.

The aluminum hooks broke, and on now had a Hookshot to play with, but that was for later.

He put the card into the slot.

The number was 90.

Ron was no mathematical genius but he knew the answer: 10 nines.

"Really, Capcom? I'm not impressed.

Billy and Saeko finally managed to get to the caboose.

"Chambers, the aft break is online! Activate the forward one now!

"Working on it!

Ron waited as a minute passed. Rebecca was someone with an IQ of somewhere around 190, so the puzzle shouldn't've been that hard.

Then the train started to stop.

"I'm going to regret this!

"Regret what?

"Everyone, brace for impact!"

15 minutes later

Ron woke up in pain.

And on fire: his pants were starting to catch fire.

"HOLY FUCK!

He jumped from the flaming train, finding that Saeko had the same issue.

Billy was nearby, averting his eyes.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

If it weren't for the Japanese accent, he would've sworn he was in _Portal_. (1

Ron ripped Saeko's flaming uniform off of her and got her into one of the non-burning cars.

He pulled out one of the USS uniforms.

"Put it on, and put it on quickly!"

The Captain watched as flaming zombies walked toward them.

He pulled out his M92F SE2 and began picking them off one by one.

Saeko was redressed and she pulled out the Browning HP to support the Ranger.

"Let's get the hell out of here!

He smashed the window open and jumped out, followed-more cautiously-by Saeko.

"What I wouldn't give for a fucking Lancer right now!

The others were also there, but having not as easy a time as Ron and his small team.

Billy finally appeared from the wreckage.

"Fall back! Fall back to the door!"

Rebecca and the others followed Ron: there were too many zombies, Crimson Heads and Hunters for them to deal with.

After Edward and Kevin ran into the sewer, Ron shut the door and locked it.

The Hunters banged on the door, but they gave up a minute or two later. "Where are we and why is Saeko wearing one of the Umbrella uniforms?

"Her school uniform was burnt.

Kevin nodded.

"Let's get moving. Those things may be stupid, but they'll find a way to us eventually. Follow me.

Billy was about to argue that he got them into this situation, but the Captain gave him an evil look. Ron hopped into the water, praying that it wasn't the gray stuff.

He found the ladder, then climbed up.

"There's a hatch here! Hang on...

Ron flipped the hatch over, and entered the main hall of the Umbrella Management Training Facility.

He took a moment to admire the beauty before checking for threats.

'Nothing except the locked rooms, the dining room and the bathrooms that produce a Leech Zombie for our troubles.

Then he checked his M4A1.

The M203-equipped one was damaged, and the Masterkey was damaged too.

He sat down and started taking the two weapons apart.

Thankfully, the M4A1 had four mounting sites on the barrel, so he was going to have fun.

Rebecca looked at the Captain as he fixed the M4A1 and mounted the M203 on the left side of the barrel and the Masterkey on the underside.

Ron was known for taking his gun apart in 45 seconds and putting it back together in 56.

The STARS members, Marine and RPD chopper pilot looked around while Ron rebuilt the M4A1.

When he finished, Rebecca finally walked up the stairs to face the painting of Dr. Marcus.

Ron ran up the stairs, following.

Rebecca's gasp was heard by everyone.

"That's the

"James Marcus, first and only director of the Umbrella Management Training Facility, and our Leech Zombie.

"Attention!

Ron just rolled his eyes at the prerecorded speech.

He also found the cameras that Wesker and Birkin were using.

With said assholes

"Who is he?

Wesker looked at the man, but he gave them such an evil look that the camera might've broken if the man hadn't shot it with a S.T.A.R.S issue handgun.

"What the hell? How did he know

"I don't know, and I don't care. Find out who he is.

They were soon interrupted by a man in a gown.

Back with our heroes

"What the hell?

"I don't like being spied on.

Rebecca sighed.

"Alright, people. This place is huge, but I want everyone that can't fight in this room, and I want you to sty here! Edward, Billy, take the first floor; Saeko, you're with me! Rebecca, we have wounded by the look of things, so do your job!

The wounds were mostly deep cuts and sprained ankles, but Kevin had a broken shoulder blade. Rebecca sighed.

"After I'm done, I'll join Edward and Billy.

"No arguments there. Let's move, people!

"Aye!"

With Ron and Saeko

The pair entered the Reading Room. "Crank handle is over there. You grab it, I'll cover you.

"There is nothing in here.

"Yet.

Saeko hated it when Ron said that word.

He switched to the Masterkey. The shotgun would be perfect as an AA gun against the crows.

Saeko grabbed it and the windows broke open.

"RUN!

Saeko ran out of the room.

He fired at the birds, killing a few before locking the door and breaking the door handle.

Ron reloaded the shotgun.

"No one goes into that room!

Saeko agreed.

Edward and Billy

While they didn't trust one another, they decided to say 'fuck it' and work together.

"What do you think?

Billy fired his handgun into another USS zombie.

"About the Captain?

"He is acting odd. It's like he knew that scorpion was going to pop up.

"Think he's with Umbrella?

"Not a chance. It's like he hates the company.

They heard screaming, likely from Saeko.

"Ron wouldn't expose them to danger."

"Not on purpose.

They entered the adjoining corridor.

Another USS zombie took a 9mm bullet to the head. He was still armed, too.

"We'll strip the damned things of their ammo later, cop."

Second Floor

"More fucking Hunters?

Saeko rolled her eyes and put bullet after bullet into the Hunters.

Ron was getting tired of this, and so was she.

As soon as they entered the hallway connecting to the Map Room, they were swarmed by Hunter Alphas.

Fifteen of them in all, and Ron was getting tired of killing them.

"Give me Crawlers, give me Web Spinners, give me Lickers, give me fucking Chimaeras! Anything but Hunters!

The Japanese schoolgirl killed the last one and started picking up the casings.

"Why are there so many of them?

"No idea, but I am getting sick and tired of these things!

"As am I, Ronald, but you must calm down. Otherwise

"Get down!

A Licker had popped out of a vent, and Ron had pulled out his Baby Eagle once more to kill it.

The bullet missed Saeko's head by millimeters, but hit the Licker square in the face.

"Stay dead, fucker!

The Licker threw itself around in it's death throws, and finally died.

Ron kicked open the door to the map room.

He picked up said map and found a fireaxe.

"Oh, me likey. Me likey aloty.

Ron was known for finding the biggest two-handed weapon he could find and hitting them over the head with it.

As he couldn't find a sledgehammer yet, the fireaxe would do perfectly.

He walked over to the lift.

"Saeko, get on the lift. I'll jack you up part way, then you'll have to climb up. I'll be right behind you.

Ron put in the handle and cranked away.

As soon as it was halfway up, Saeko climbed off, and Ron climbed onto the lift.

He got onto the third floor just as the lift failed.

Then a Crawler, an infected grasshopper, landed in front of Saeko.

Ron's Masterkey killed it with one shot.

"What in the name of

"Crawlers. Basically, infected grasshoppers. We'll be running into bigger shit soon.

"Like what?

"SUV-sized tarantulas, 50 meter long snakes and giant frogs.(2)

Main Hall

Rebecca finally finished with her duties, and decided to join Edward and Billy.

She had also discovered something: Tanner's ID.

The Date of Birth was in November 1992: five years before.

Thankfully, Tanner was unconscious, due to shock and blood loss, so he never noticed.

The others needed to know.

This is bad, people.

Rebecca's finally discovered that our universe-traveling heroes are not from their time!

Will they confront Ron and Co.? Well, eventually.

(1) _Portal_ makes you think, and I love the lines from the turrets, GLaDOS and Wheatley. "Hello. This is the part where I kill you!"

(2) References to the Web Spinners, Yawn and the huge Toads in that order from the first two _Resident Evils_.

Are the Faint Footsteps those of survivors?...


	6. Chapter 5: THAT is a BIG BUG!

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 5"THAT is a BIG BUG!"

Rebecca finally caught up with Billy and Edward. "Guys!" Billy put the newly obtained Mossburg M500 shotgun onto his shoulder.

"What is it?"I found Tanner's ID. It says he was born in November 1992!

The two men gave Rebecca an odd look.

"I am not lying!

Then they connected the dots: Ron's surprise when Billy broke the door open, him running ahead, him knowing about the Stinger, and other currently unknown things.

"Could he have been sent back in time-and I know how ridiculous that sounds-for some reason?

Billy pointed at the dead zombies.

"Those things aren't supposed to exist: time travel is par for the course!

Edward nodded.

"Amen to that.

"But the others...They don't know anything about this place.

"Maybe they were press-ganged into it. Ron knows enough to keep them safe.

"After we get out of here, we're confronting him about this. We need answers, and I don't want some jackass having all the answers, even if he is helping us.

Rebecca cocked her TMP.

"Let's go."

With Ron and Saeko

"Here, birdy, birdy, birdy, birdy, birdy, birdy.

Saeko didn't want to know what the hell Ron was talking about, but she gathered that it involved the crows once more.

He found a blue flash grenade.

As some, if not all, _RE_ players know, in_ RE4 _and_ 5_, flash grenades killed crows.

"OK, Saeko, open the door.

She was half-tempted to paraphrase the HAL-9000 from one of the few Western films she had seen: 2001 A Space Odyssey.

"I'm sorry, Ron: I can't do that.

But Ron knew what he was doing.

She _hoped_ he did, at least.

Ron pulled out the pin and tossed the grenade.

Like in the games, the crows hit the deck and died.

"I hate crows.

"Clearly.

Ron ran across the courtyard (clearly, he believed that more crows would appear) and opened the door leading back inside.

Saeko followed quickly.

The room was large and stone-clad.

"The Main Hall is this way. You unlock the door; I'll deal with the bugs.

Ron ran toward and down the stairs.

The Japanese girl followed more slowly, and hurried up when she heard the Masterkey firing.

Then she heard the grenade launcher firing, along with an explosion.

"DIE!

Ron walked out holding an Miklor MGL Mk.1 grenade launcher, extra ammo for his Masterkey and for his M203, and more then enough ammo for the new MGL Mk.1.

"It's like we're playing on super easy mode! There's just so much ammo and not enough enemies to kill!"

"You will not be saying that later, my friend.

Ron found an USS zombie-not a zombie anymore thanks to the Crawlers that Ron had killed-and field stripped the body.

There was enough 9mm ammo to supply Ron for a week in a firefight!

"Why the hell do they have so much 9mm ammo?

Then he found a note.

"'Rouge BOWs sighted in forests. Bring heavy weapons and ammunition to go with them'. That explains a lot.

"Does that explain the large numbers of the green

"If you're going to call them something, call them Hunter Alphas. That is what they are.

"Hunters, then.

"To answer your question, it might. It would also explain why there were a large number of them in _RE1,_ but only a few in _RE0._ The fucking things are _breeding!"_

It made sense: in _RE5,_ Lickers injected with the Progenitor Virus became Licker Betas, and gained the ability to reproduce.

It probably worked the same way with every other T and T-Veronica Virus-based BOW in existence.

That was extremely bad for everyone: if Hunters and Tyrants could reproduce...Ron didn't want to think about it.

"I'm beginning to wish the USAF and Army used 60-megaton nukes in Outbreak and RE3.(1"Why?

"If those things get out, the movies will come true, and to be frank, that scares the fucking shit out of me.

"Why?

"The entire planet infected with zombies.

"I see. Nuclear weapons would be the only choice we would have to destroy the city and the forest.

Ron tossed the extremely heavy weapon into Saeko's arms.

She barely resisted falling on her ass.

"Come on, Saeko, we've got work to do, BOWs to kill and timelines to royally fuck over!"

With the STARS and Marine

Rebecca had become an expert in field striping bodies in the short order of 15 minutes thanks to the huge number of dead USS soldiers.

"While it's disgusting, at least we all have tactical vests. It's still raining out there, so we can clean them off.

Rebecca nodded.

"Still, if the Captain and his friends are all from the future...Do they know what will happen to us?

"I think the only one who knows anything is the Captain: the others don't have a clue.

"Well, as soon as we get back to Raccoon City, we are getting our answers!

Then they saw a limping Michael enter the room.

"Ron wants you guys upstairs.

Rebecca nodded and tossed the four uniforms and the vests onto Michael's arms.

"We'll be there in a minute.

Michael limped off, while the three _RE_ characters walked behind him more slowly, carrying the tiny statue of evil needed for the painting puzzle.

Afterwards, they found Ron waiting for them, tapping his foot.

"About time. Billy, Saeko's got an MLG Mk.1 for you. And we've found something in one of the pits upstairs. I believe it's a trap, though, so...

"Five people to deal with a trap?

"It's a key, in a pit, stuck inside a cage.

Billy didn't want to argue with that: it did practically yell TRAP!

"Follow me, and keep your safeties off. I have a bad feeling about all of this.

Billy took the weapon and they followed Ron up the stairs.

But life wasn't going to be easy for them, as, unlike the game, the giant millipede was punching through the grating before they even went for the key.

'Another fine example of the motherfucking Butterfly Effect!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?

"To quote a sci-fi hero, THAT is a BIG BUG! As it's a millipede, DON'T get bitten! Those things are poisonous!

Ron noticed that Rebecca was carrying grenades, and he was in a killing mood.

He grabbed the grenades.

"WHAT THE HELL?

"DIE, BUGGY!

It was official: Ron was insane.

He threw the grenades at the millipede and was pleased to see it in pain after they exploded, ripping up parts of the exoskeleton. But the millipede was not happy with Mr. Grenadier, I kid you not.

It grabbed the Captain and tried to force him into its' mouth.

Ron was not helping.

"He is insane!

Saeko rolled her eyes.

"This is nothing. He is known for weirder things. Now, are you going to save him or not?

"Bullets won't work, and Ron used most of the grenades!

"The grenade launcher.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, AS LONG AS YOU KILL THIS FUCKING ARTHROPOD!"Even in danger, he's exact."

Saeko finally got tired of the _RE_ characters doing nothing and took the MGL Mk.1.

She took aim and fired, hitting the millipede in the head. Saeko wasn't prepared for the kick the weapon produced, and Billy took it from her and fired two more grenades at the millipede's head, killing it.

Ron was thrown into the armor that blocked them from entering the observatory.

Needless to say, it hurt.

"FUCKING CHRIST!

Nothing was broken, but Ron wasn't going anywhere.

He fell unconscious.

"Damn it!

Rebecca ran over to the downed Captain.

She quickly checked him over: no wounds, other then his head, which seemed to be cracked open.

"He's got a concussion. And he's not getting up for a long time.

Ron started moving as if to say screw you.

"Anyone get the license plate number on that semi that ran me over?

"How are you even moving?

Ron knocked on his head.

"Titanium skull. The original got blown up in an IED explosion. I was lucky to survive at all.

Billy didn't get the term.

"IED?

"Improvised Explosive Device. Basically, a pipebomb is an IED.

Ron knew that he wouldn't be in shipshape for a long while, but he also knew that he needed to guide them through the puzzles and traps.

Thankfully, he still had his SpecOps headset, and he carried a second one.

He tossed it to Saeko.

"I'll be in the Main Hall with the others.

Ron fell on his face.

"OK, we'll drag him back to the Main Hall.

"He weighs 360 pounds. Good luck with that.

It took all three of them to drag him back to the Main Hall, as Saeko did not help.

Main Hall

Dylan was ready to go and kick ass, but when he saw Ron being dragged by Edward, Rebecca and Billy (he still weighed a fucking ton) down the stairs, he wondered if they were going to survive the night.

THUNK!

"OW!

THUNK!

"OW!

THUNK!

"GODDAMN IT, OW!

Ron was getting pissed off, and so he decided to fall down the stairs.

"FUCK!

BANG!

He smashed through the wooden backing of the painting of Marcus.

About 45 bangs and FUCKS later, they heard gunfire.

"GET BACK, YOU EIGHT-LEGGED FREAKS!(2

They wondered what the hell Ron was yelling about.

They soon found out why'He was not kidding!

There was a giant fucking spider trying to kill him!

"Get down there and help him!

Saeko was honestly worried for Ron's safety, and she grabbed Billy's Mossburg.

She jumped down the stairs and opened fire on the Web Spinner, killing it.

Then she saw the second one.

She opened fire, peppering the spider with buck shot.

Two 9mm rounds from Ron's SE2 went into the spider's face, killing it.

"Help me up.

Saeko helped her friend up.

Then they saw the one thing Ron didn't want to run into: a full on pack of Hunters.

Ron pulled out the Baby Eagle and the Raging Bull.

"You know, I am beginning to wish we ended up in the _Ace Combat_ universe instead.

"Why?

"I'm a good pilot. DIE, FUCKERS!

The two friends opened fire, one with his magnums and one with a shotgun.

"We are so fucking screwed!"

Another chapter hits the fan, and so is the canon timeline.

As you can tell, I like using Hunters as my cannon fodder. But these Hunters are weaker then the ones that we run into in the games. But my characters don't know that, do they?

(1) A yield up from the Tsar Bomba, which was 57 megatons.

(2) What? Giant spider, man.


	7. Chapter 6: Birth of Evil

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 6: Birth of Evil

After the major firefight in the hidden stairwell, Ron and Saeko were on their asses, panting.

"I. HATE. HUNTERS."

As Ron was hurt, it took a lot of stamina to even fire a gun, let alone survive a major gunfight. "I. Agree."

Both fell onto their backs.

Neither were hurt, but they were tired. Ron had been up for 48 hours for a massive training session with a shitload of new Rangers and Saeko had been running around Kyoto for 18 hours on errands for her father.

As Ron was older and had more stamina training, Saeko had the harder time with it.

Rebecca and Billy ran down to their location.

"I can't believe they did all that by themselves..."

15 Hunters were on the ground, either dead or wounded enough so they couldn't move and would eventually die.

"No shit. Man's a fucking berserker."

"Berserker?"

"When he loses it, he loses it and kills anything in sight. Good thing he's on our side."

A moan was enough to bring them back to the matter at hand: Ron and Saeko were hurt and exhausted. Michael walked down the stairs.

"Let them rest here. It's a bad idea to move either one of them."

"Saeko's fine."

"And tired or not, Ron will consider you a threat to her. She's like our little sister to him, and maybe he even loves her. I don't know. What I do know is that if you move her, he will kill you. He's done it before. Wasn't pretty."

"How so?"

"There was a chainsaw involved."

Michael shuttered at that.

"And a LOT of blood."

Rebecca no longer wanted to know.

"We'll just...leave them here. Safer for all of us."

Michael had some knowledge of _RE,_ and would do his best to guide them and make sure they didn't get killed.

Main Hall

"That was one hell of a firefight."

"Who knew that Saeko could hold a grudge against those things?"

They saw her during that firefight, and she was a woman possessed!

Edward wanted them back up on the main floor, but Michael wasn't kidding about the chainsaw.

In fact, he was going to describe it when Edward told him not to say anything about it.

The mere thought of Ron with a chainsaw was a bad thing.

"All right, as most of the doors are still locked, we need to keep looking. Check the west wing." Tori shook her head.

"Bad idea. Ron said not to go in there."

"Look-"

Michael walked over.

"My brother is unconscious, and that means I'm in charge as the highest ranking military officer here. So, no, we aren't going in there."

Edward knew better then to argue.

"Alright, then. Where do we go?"

Michael pointed down the stairs.

"We check down there."

The STARS Bravo Team pilot sighed.

"Fine."

While Michael had some knowledge, it mostly went toward _RE4_ and _RE5_.

He knew little about _RE0_ or most of the series in general, only what his brother had told him, and he mostly ignored what he told him.

Now, he was regretting ignoring him.

If Ron didn't wake up, they were all going to die.

On the hidden floor

Rebecca and Billy were alone, which was both good and bad. "Ron didn't know those green things were there.

"Why?"

Billy thought about it as he picked up more 9mm rounds.

"There's something I read in a book once. It's called the Butterfly Effect."

"'A butterfly flutters its' wings in England and causes a hurricane in Japan'?"

"Who know about that?"

"I'm a collage graduate. I had to read some poetry. But the Butterfly Effect pertains to time travel, right? One change breeds thousands?"

Billy shrugged.

"More or less, Rebecca. Looks like the Butterfly Effect is in full swing now, though."

With Saeko

The Japanese girl woke up next to Ron.

He was still knocked out, and he wouldn't be up for a long time.

She stood up, and noticed a Hunter barely 2 feet from her friend.

She found his axe and beheaded the BOW.

She didn't notice the fact that it was already dead until she didn't see the Hunter twitch in its' death throws.

She decided that Ron was safe for now, and decided to join Billy and Rebecca nearby.

The power room

While Michael and Rebecca squeezed through the vent with no trouble (alright, some: he was barely small enough to fit, but his younger brother was about 6 inches higher then he was and had half again as big girth, so he wasn't complaining. Then again, Ron would use the grenade launcher to blow a hole in the wall)

He racked his brain trying to find the solution to the puzzle in that goddamned room.

Flashback: November 26th, 2009

"_This puzzle is a bitch, but it's just a numbers game. You can do it by flipping the first two switches up, the middle one down, and the final two up. It's stupid, but-" _

"_What'd you say, Ron?" _

"_Never mind." _

Back in their time

He remembered, but then noticed Rebecca.

He couldn't do it with her nearby.

Then they heard a yell and the sound of someone crawling through the vent.

It was, thankfully, Saeko.

Perfect excuse.

"Saeko, are you OK?"

The Japanese girl had the medic distracted long enough for him to solve the puzzle.

Then he remembered Ron yelling about something stupid.

("Fucking monkey!")

One of the infected monkeys would attack them? He flipped the switches and watched the vents and shadows.

5 seconds later, an Eliminator jumped onto Rebecca's back.

Saeko killed it with a blow from her wooden sword before it could bite or claw her.

The floor, however, began to crumble under them.

He saved Saeko, but Rebecca still fell.

"SHIT! REBECCA!"

That spurred the Staff Sergeant into action.

'Where did she go?'

Pipe room

Ron had woken up and was moving toward Rebecca's location.

While he was sleepy, he was focused.

He moved into the second basement of the MTF.

Three Eliminators were in wait for him, but a 9mm round killed each one with a bullet to the face.

If he weren't half-asleep, he would be gloating.

He wasn't.

Saving the screaming Rebecca was the only thing on his mind.

Another Eliminator tried to kill him.

Another 9mm round to the face was its' reward.

He entered the room Rebecca was in.

He looked into the pit.

The dark look on his face almost screamed 'you are no longer necessary'.

But that was the look of a tired man, barely able to walk.

He lifted Rebecca out of the pit and, seconds later, he fell unconscious, with Rebecca on top of him.

Unfortunately for Rebecca, Michael and Saeko ran in.

And Saeko was a jealous girl with a crush on Ron.

Her fury was boiling now. Rebecca did not want to piss her off.

That was hard enough to do normally!

"S-Sorry!"

Saeko grabbed Ron and dragged him out of the room.

Which, considering he weighed somewhere around 330 pounds, (no one knew his exact weight) and she was barely 165, was pretty damn impressive.

"Girl's got a crush on him. Never knew that. And my brother's an idiot for never noticing."

Rebecca stood up.

"Why?"

"He's focused on his job too much. All work and no play...well, you know."

Then Billy and Edward ran in.

"We just ran into-"

"She's pissed. Keep Rebecca away from Ron for now. We can't afford to lose our only medic."

Main Hall

Dylan and Tanner gaped at the sight of Saeko dragging Ron up the stairs head first.

"Holy-"

"Fuck!"

When they first met her, they knew she had a crush, however slight, on Ron.

"What pissed you off?"

Saeko looked at Tanner.

"Rebecca Chambers was on top of him."

"When he walked by, he was drowsy. He probably fell asleep when he...rescued Becky."

Saeko was normally reasonable.

Nothing could piss her off.

Until she met Ronald Pinkerton, that is.

Now he was so focused on saving the members of STARS, in particular Rebecca Chambers.

Jealousy was a bitch at the worst of times, and now she was jealous.

She wanted him all to herself.

And that...bitch!

He saved her, and now he wouldn't be up for hours!

She grabbed him and held him tightly against her chest.

The other four people backed away.

With the STARS and Marine

Billy had finished his story, and the two officers believed him.

He didn't have a point in lying.

"Still, that leaves one problem: Ron."

"Let's NOT talk about him."

"Rebecca, he pulled you onto him when he fell unconscious. Not on purpose, but still, we're talking about the fact that he's probably from the future and is trying to save our asses on a regular basis!"

"His brother doesn't know anything. Only he does. He's just obeying Ron's orders. And Ron knows more then that. He knows something more."

"But what? It's not as though there's a...Oh, shit."

"What?"

"If he was sent back because none of us survive this, there had to be a reason none of us survived. There's a traitor in STARS."

Edward and Billy exchanged a look.

That was bad.

If there was a traitor in STARS, it had to be someone with connections.

Someone like...

"Captain Wesker?"

"The Commander? But why would be..."

But it fit with everything they found.

His first name was Albert, and he did have knowledge of how Umbrella worked.

"We are so fucked. The Captain sent Bravo Team out first, and we don't have too many heavy weapons. Richard, Captain Enrico, all of them are going to die if we don't save them!"

"That's why Ron's here: to save STARS."

They looked at Billy.

"The only reason he could be: this is a rescue mission!"

"But only Bravo...FUCK! If we don't respond in a few hours, Alpha will be sent to find us! And the leader of Alpha Team is Wesker! He'll kill us all!"

Billy nodded.

"Then we need to kill him first, and get the information we need to find and save the others from Ron when he wakes up."

The Bravo members and Billy have figured out what Ron's trying to do, but they don't get that he's not from their universe.

And, for the first time, my OC has a love interest. Then again, they've known each other for years and Ron has a slight crush on her, while Saeko has more then a crush on him, but she's nice enough not to ruin their friendship over it. You've see them develop this romance over the course of the series, if they survive Raccoon City.

Hell, if they survive the Spencer Mansion...

You are Entering an Insane World...


	8. Chapter 7: Guns, Guns, Guns

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 7: Guns, Guns, Guns

"_Move!" _

_The Ranger was running through a minefield, dodging mortar fire and bullets fired from high ground. _

"_Fuck! This is Sierra Alpha Leader! Most of my men are wounded or dead! Requesting-" _

_A scream reached his ears. _

_'There's no way.' _

_It was a Hunter. _

_'Those don't exist! Not here!' _

_His M4A1 was empty, and his M9 wouldn't hurt it unless it jumped. _

_And it just ran at him, claws ready to behead him._

Main Hall

Ron was moving in his sleep.

"A nightmare. He's dreaming."

Saeko refused to let him go, and Kevin wasn't in the mood to argue.

But he was still armed.

Taking the guns while Saeko was nearby was a bad idea: she still had her sword, and she was not in the mood to have Ron's weapons take from him.

The Nightmare

_Ron dodged the claws, but then zombies-his squad, in fact-stood and tried to kill him. _

"_NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" _

_Then he was saved by a AC-130U Spooky gunship. _

_Then he heard a voice. _

"_You will not die. Not today." _

"_WHO ARE YOU?" _

_The world faded._

Main Hall

Ron wasn't waking up.

"Another nightmare. What do you dream of, my friend? Do you dream of home?"

The Ranger didn't answer.

How could he?

He was not going to wake up for a long time, if ever.

The underground

Michael was drooling.

"Guns, guns, guns."

That was an understatement.

AK-47s and 74s, MP5s, M16s, even Protecta Strikers and AA-12 shotguns, all in different states of disassembly.

"Good news, he now have a shitload of guns."

He picked up a Striker.

"Bad news, we need to rebuild them. Thankfully, the more banged up guns are full of spare parts."

Rebecca, Edward and Billy walked over to the guns.

The unsaid 'Alpha Team will need these' echoed through their heads.

"Me and Billy will rebuild them. What's in the maze?"

"Michael may not have remembered much, but he remembered the Battle Dome.

Flashback: November 27th, 2009

"_Fucking Hunter, DIE!" _

_The sound of Rebecca firing her grenade launcher and hitting a Hunter in the face was satisfying to say the least. _

"Three_ of the fucking things! Acid rounds are the best way to kill them, though. Better then Lickers in _RE2."

_He didn't even look up from his DS. _

"_What'd you say?"_

Back in the present

Michael resisted bashing his head against a wall.

'When we get back, I am playing **every** _Resident Evil_ game in existence! Even _Operation Raccoon City_! I am not getting caught with my thumb up my ass again!'

Edward and Billy used the tables to rebuild the shitload of guns.

He used the stock of his M4 to dent the lockers.

'What the fuck?'

Inside were not one, but _five_ suitcases.

He used the M4 to break the locker open and got the cases out.

They were unlocked.

One had Ron's second favorite handgun: the Beretta Model 93R, with the three round burst mode.

Unlike the real gun, this had a 30 round magazine.

'If Ron caught me with this, he would kill me.'

The second had a scope, made for a handgun.

'Save that for Billy's. Ron always said that his gun was more powerful.'

The largest had Michael's favorite weapon: a Dragunov SVD.

It even had a few extra clips!

'Keeping this for myself. Pure and simple.'

The third case had gunpowder.

50 pounds of gunpowder.

'They are going to hate me for this.'

Case number four had another 50 pounds of gunpowder.

Case number five?

'Hot fucking DAMN!'

The Nightmare

_'This is insane!' _

_Now he was in Kyoto, fighting off hordes of zombies and other BOWs. _

"_When is this bullshit going to end?" _

_9mm, 5.56mm, .50 Action Express and even 8mm bullets were leaving his weapons with enough speed that if he wasn't careful, he would die. _

_Then he was punched in the back. _

_He flew into a pile of dead bodies. _

"_You are weak." _

"_I KNOW that voice." He turned and saw him in his STARS uniform. It was Albert Wesker, red eyes glowing behind his sunglasses. _

"_YOU!" _

"_Yes, me." (1) _

_He punched Ron into a building. _

"_Me, me, me." _

_Ron opened fire with his M9, but the Tyrant dodged the bullets with ease. _

_'He may be superhuman, but he's still human!' _

_Wesker made his first mistake: he rushed at Ron, but Ron ducked, and Wesker's fist was stuck inside the concrete wall. _

"_Your mistake, asshole!" _

_He put his Desert Eagle to Wesker's head. _

"_DIE!" _

_He fired and killed the son of a bitch. _

"_Holy fuck!" _

_Then he started laughing._

"_This shit never ends." He cocked the Eagle and pointed it at his head. _

"_It never ends. Always continues and draws someone in." _

_He pulled the trigger and fired._

Gun room

Michael couldn't believe it.

It was an FN Minimi, more commonly known as the M243 SAW.

'No touching this big fucker.'

"Where did you find that?"

"In the locker. Don't touch the Dragunov; that's mine."

Then they noticed the gunpowder and the M93R.

"Don't touch that handgun. I think Ron would like to have it. He's got a gun collection at home and he's missing an M93R." Michael then noticed the controls for the gates.

"Alright, let's check out the inside of the maze. Billy, Rebecca, arm yourselves."

Main Hall

Dylan and Tanner were getting bored.

They had recovered from their wounds, and they were still stuck in the damned hall, simply because Ron didn't want them screwing over their chances at surviving.

Then Saeko stood up.

"Are there any red grenades?"

"Yeah, why?"

She grabbed all of them.

"Where are you going?"

She opened the doors to the west wing and came face to face with a Leech Zombie.

"Burn."

She tossed in an incendiary grenade and it exploded on the zombie.

It burned up and died.

"I will be back in a few moments. Make sure Ronald is alright."

The unsaid 'or else' hung in the air.

Battle Dome

Three more Hunters joined their brothers in hell.

"Shit! More of those things?"

"At least we aren't hurt."

Michael was getting the riot act read to him by Edward, although now they had a new key and more grenade ammo.

"That's it. I'm tired of being lead around. I want answers."

Rebecca and Billy walked out of the maze, cocked their weapons-Billy's new Striker and Rebecca's TMP-walked up the stars into the control room and pointed them at Michael's head, followed by Edward's SE2.

"We want answers, Sergeant. And we want them NOW."

'The jig's up. Fuck it. The universe hasn't exploded yet.'

The Nightmare

_Ron was in his home. _

"_OK, no zombies this time? This is new." _

"You_ would be surprised." _

_He turned to see a younger-and more overweight-version of him in civilian clothes. _

"_My subconscious, I presume?" _

"_Your presumption is slightly correct. I am neither your subconscious or conscious, yet I'm both." _

"_Enough with the riddles: we both know we hate them." _

_The younger Ron laughed. "Yet you like _Resident Evil_, a game with nothing _but_ riddles!" _

_The Ranger glared at him. _

"_That's beside the point. Answer the fucking question." _

"_Fine. I am your conscious and subconscious. Happy?" _

"_Much happi_er._ Now, as for this..." _

_Both sat down. _

"_You never noticed Saeko's feelings for you?" _

"_I did. I considered them a crush; something to overcome, like my own crush on her. So, this is finally happening: the infamous mind-to-mind talk." _

"_You watch too much anime." _

_Both Rons laughed at that. _

"_Still, I thought this would be more about my decision to help STARS rather then hightail it to Raccoon City." _

"_You made the logical choice; why bother talking about it?" _

"_So, how long until I wake up and continue with this bullshit?" _

"_You were up for hours. Just sleep." _

"_They _need_ me." _

"You_ need _sleep."

The gun room

It was a Mexican Standoff.

Michael had a M79 grenade launcher-which was loaded-pointed at them while they had more guns pointed at him.

"Look, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Hell, _I_ wouldn't. The only one who has any fucking idea about what's going on is my brother!"

"We figured as much."

'Fucking Christ, Ron, can't you be more subtle?' ("Why be subtle? It's kind of pointless when the shit hits the fan, and it ALWAYS hits the fan.")

He HATED it when his younger brother was right.

"Alright. My brother didn't want to keep this a secret forever. We help each other get the fuck out of here, Ron tells you everything. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Then we should lower our weapons and back back to work, right?" All four lowered their weapons.

"How do we know he'll tell us?"

"My brother hates Need-to-Know. He wants all of the intel or he doesn't send his team anywhere. He won't risk getting them killed."

"Bit of a hypocrite, isn't he?"

"Did he send you into an area where you couldn't handle yourselves? Where you would get hurt? The answer is no, he didn't! HE always walked into the most dangerous rooms in this hell hole! He risked LIFE AND FUCKING LIMB to save your asses! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?"

All three shut up and followed him back into the hall.

That was when Michael was launched into the far wall by a fist.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

Michael knew that voice, although it had been years since he had heard it.

It was Umbrella's UBCS and USS commander, Sergei Vladimir.

And he had his fucking pet Tyrant with him.

"Oh, fucking shit."

Another thing simison didn't pull out: Vladimir. Although, to be fair, the original draft of The First Nightmare came out before The Umbrella Chronicles.

(1) The Matrix Reloaded. To be frank, Hugo Weaving is perfect for Wesker's role. All they need to do is make a movie based on the fucking GAMES instead of the bullshit we had to bear in 2002-present!


	9. Chapter 8: Repeat that Again?

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 8: Repeat that Again?

Michael didn't want to engage Vladimir's Tyrant.

The Ivan had an orange visor, and that meant one thing: it wouldn't go nuts and kill Vladimir.

And they couldn't call for help.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umbrella's business. And my business includes killing you."

The Russian pulled out a Mauser C96.

Main Hall

"Where the hell were you?"

"There was a washroom in the western wing. I chose to clear it out and relieve myself."

Tanner and Dylan ran past and entered the washroom.

"Clearly, they need to as well. I will go check on Michael-san and the others."

Kevin tried to stand.

"No. Watch over Ronald, Officer."

Back with the others

Michael did his best to dodge the Ivan's fist of death, but he wasn't in the best position.

Billy and Rebecca focused on Vladimir, while Edward tried to support Michael against the Ivan.

"Shit, this fucker doesn't want to die!"

The Tyrant attacked again, with Michael and Edward dodging the strike.

Vladimir was shooting at Billy and Rebecca, who were returning fire with their handguns.

'Yet another of Ron's favorite weapons!'

Michael shot the weapon out of the Russian's hands, and the USS commander wasn't able to pull out another weapon to defend himself with.

The Ivan jumped back in order to defend his master, but there was a bigger threat: the schoolgirl.

She had come down in order to find out what the hell was happening, and found Vladimir.

And damn, did that wooden sword hurt!

She struck, cracking the Russian's skull open.

"Ivan, we have better things to do! Retreat!"

The Tyrant jumped back to Sergei's position, grabbed him and ran into the tunnels.

"Forget him! We've got bigger problems to get with!"

"I know. Ronald is still unconscious, but he is doing better. He should be up in an hour."

"And then he owes us more then a few answers!"

"Answers?"

Michael sighed.

"Long story."

Main Hall

"I've needed to do that for hours!"

"What's the time?"

Dylan checked his watch.

"1:15."

"It's only been a few hours?"

Then the STARS Bravo Team members, Billy, Michael and Saeko walked out of the dining room.

All but Saeko looked like shit.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Ran into one of Umbrella's living pains in the ass."

Saeko ran up the stairs and to Ron's position.

"Is he alright?"

"In a word? Nope. Still out like a zombie janitor cleaning up your messes."

The entire group looked at Dylan.

"What?"

Then the Captain sat up, almost too quietly.

Fortunately, he was still breathing.

"Ow. What hit me?"

Rebecca backed away and hid behind Billy.

Billy, on the other hand, walked up to Ron and pointed his gun at his head.

"I just got up and I get a gun pointed at my head?"

"Your brother told us that you'd tell us what the hell is going on."

Ron sighed and started to stand up.

"Fine by me. You people may not be the sharpest tools in the shed, but you're still smart enough to figure out that we're not exactly where we're supposed to be."

"We had a theory. You and everyone being from the future." The Captain smirked and started laughing. "I'm not from the future. None of us are."

"You aren't working for Umbrella, otherwise that Russian jackass-"

"Sergei Vladimir, formally of the Russian Spetsnaz and commander of the Umbrella Security Forces."

"Wouldn't've tried to kill Michael. Wait, how do you know his name?"

"What would happen if you ended up on the Death Star during the _Star Wars Episode IV_? Would you change history or let everything continue on as usual?"

The message was clear-cut.

"You're from another UNIVERSE?"

"Ronald Pinkerton's the name, born on July 14th, 1992. My hobbies include playing _Resident Evil_, which is the game series we are currently stuck in."

Michael waited for death, as he always thought that the universe would implode when someone said 'hey, I'm from another universe!'.

It didn't happen.

"So, we're just playthings to you?"

Ron gave Rebecca a stern look.

"If I thought that, then I wouldn't be helping you survive, would I? I'd be on my way to Raccoon City in the MP jeep, laughing at your misfortune. Instead, I'm risking my neck trying to help you!"

Rebecca thought about it for a few seconds and realized Ron was right.

He went into the most dangerous rooms, dealing with the biggest and deadliest enemies.

"Why are you here?"

"That, we don't know. If I did, then I would've went alone. I wouldn't've dragged them along with me. My brother doesn't have much of a clue when it comes to _RE,_ as he's only played four of the games, while I've played 11 of them and I know every puzzle and trap."

While Ron was boasting, he was right.

He knew _RE0_ will the back of his hand, _REmake_ was simple, and the rest were cake.

"Thanks to the destroyed security cameras, I can now brief you on what needs to be done."

"That's why you fired your gun!"

Elsewhere

"Can you destroy the facility?"

Birkin looked at his old friend.

"Wesker, it will take time to arm the self-destruct. Almost til sunrise to get through the arming sequence just to blow up the place!"

"I wanted a simple 'yes' or 'no'."

"Yes, but it will take time!"

"Then get started. I want this place destroyed."

"What about Marcus? And those intruders?"

"They will be dealt with."

"Not at this rate."

Back with our heroes

The Masterkey blew open the door leading into the room with the MO disc.

A few 9mm rounds later, the room was emptied of the undead.

"At least we're not running into any more Hunters."

Rebecca looked at Ron.

"Hunters?"

"The big green fuckers with the claws. That's what they're called."

"Who gave them that name?"

Ron picked up the MO disc.

"The guys who made the series, Capcom. They wanted to scare the piss out of people with the first game, so they made the Hunters. I'll tell you later."

He picked up another box of 9mm ammo.

"This is easy mode, I swear."

"Easy?"

"Difficulty level. In Zero, the game we're in, there were three of them: Easy, Normal and Hard. The difficulty we're on seems to be Easy."

"Why?"

"Shitload of ammo, weak enemies."

Then he realized something.

"I think Murphy's Law is about to kick in."

The windows started moving.

"Uh-oh."

A familiar claw punched through the wall.

"It's the Stinger!"

"The what?"

Then the head of the scorpion punched through the weakened wall.

"That thing again? I thought we killed it!"

"Murphy's Law kicked in, Becky! Open fire!"

Rebecca pulled out her TMP and opened fire, punching holes in the Stinger's head. "Going to put a grenade in his face again?"

"Fresh out! Got any?"

She found a frag grenade and gave it to him.

"Go for it!"

"Aim for the tail and disable it!"

Rebecca adjusted her aim and Ron dove for the sweet spot.

"I'm out!"

"Reload or switch weapons! I'll kill it!"

He shoved the grenade into the Stinger's head, just like last time, but he failed to remove the arming pin.

"Fuck!"

The Stinger batted him away, and into a cabinet.

Full of grenades.

Incendiary grenades, mostly.

That gave he an idea.

He pulled out one of the incendiaries and threw it at the Stinger, setting the head on fire.

"Take cover!"

The grenade exploded due to the heat, killing the Stinger.

"That..."

He stood up from his cover, which was a dead zombie.

"Was satisfying."

"Where the hell did that thing come from?"

"Here there's one, there's always another."

"Did it happen like that in the, uh-"

"The game? No, but I'm glad for it."

"Why?"

"Edward and Kevin die."

Rebecca blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Two Cerburus-zombie dogs-bit him and he turned into a zombie on the train. Kevin was swarmed and torn apart."

Rebecca started gathering the grenades and put them into the bag.

"Thank you."

"They didn't deserve to die. Why wouldn't I do it?"

Back with Billy, Michael and Edward

"Another universe, huh?"

"I always believed that if you crossed over into another universe, all of them would implode. Clearly that isn't happening."

They kicked open the fire door and noticed the door was dark.

"Flick on the light." Edward found the light switch, and the the lights came on.

"There it is."

A minute hand was on top of the moose head, just like Ron said. Billy jumped up and grabbed it. Then they heard a screech.

It was another BOW: the Chimaera.

"What the fuck is that thing? Looks like a fly!"

"Ron calls them Chimaeras! Just shoot it! 9mms will do the trick!"

They opened fire, killing the BOW with a torrent of lead.

"Who the fuck came up with these things?"

"Capcom. Blame them."

Conference Room

"Captain said the answer was 47: fourth desk from the right facing from the podium is number 4, and number 7 is three desks over."

Dylan and Tanner walked to those desks and found a button on each of them.

Tanner pushed his button, followed by Dylan.

The sound of the knights withdrawing their swords echoed throughout the room.

"Sweet!" "Not really, Dylan."

Saeko walked toward the door that led outside.

"We will need to be careful at all times. Those monsters will kill us if we are not careful. We must stay on our guard at all times."

"You worry too much!"

Then they heard an explosion.

"What the hell? I thought Ron used up most of the grenades!"

Then Ron and Rebecca entered the room.

"We came, we saw, we kicked its' ass!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Huge scorpion."

"And we killed it!"

It's back!

Unlike simison's story, the characters found out, and they learned just where they came from.

Also, we have more BOWs appearing in here then in the game, but that's for a reason: I hated the fact that there weren't any Crimson Heads in Zero, or any other BOWs other then the Stinger, Hunters, the Proto-Tyrant, and the zombies. (the other enemies had to be exposed accidentally, as they were too small to be actual BOWs)

We also see people that were seen in Zero and the Umbrella Chronicles, including Wesker.


	10. Chapter 9: Don't Get Religious on Me

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 9: Don't Get Religious on Me

"Three tablets and we're out of here?"

"After dodging a shitload of BOWs and Sergei 'I'm Russian, fear me' Vladimir, that's the easy part." "Then what?"

Ron sighed.

"Then we are going to church."

"Huh?"

15 minutes later, the Machine room

Dylan and Tanner watched the Leech Zombie walk around the room.

"This. Fucking. SUCKS."

"Shut up, Tanner, or it will walk over here and KILL US."

They had found the vise handle, but now they had to kill the Leech Zombie in order to get the tablet. Saeko had the answer in the form of a pair of incendiary grenades.

"Shoot it. I will take it down with the grenades."

Both men looked at the self-proclaimed girlfriend of their oldest friend.

"You are insane!"

"Just do it."

Both men shrugged and cocked their M9 and M92F handguns.

They fired, getting the ugly bastard's attention.

Saeko threw the grenades at the Leech Zombie, coating it in fire.

The now-gelling and dying mass of leeches collapsed on the floor.

Saeko walked over and found the tablet.

"Get over here! I cannot get this thing out by myself!"

Outside

Ron held Rebecca up by her legs.

"Just grab the damned thing!"

"YOU grab it!" "I'm hold you up! GRAB IT!"

She grabbed hold of it, but fell off Ron's shoulders.

The tablet, on the other hand...

"D'OH!"

It hit Ron on the head, knocking him to the ground.

And out.

"Not again!"

Billy and Edward dragged him back inside, while Rebecca grabbing the tablet.

"Is this going to happen for the next few days?"

Ron recovered within a few minutes.

"Ow."

"You OK?"

"20 pound stone tablet hit me in the head. How would YOU feel?"

"In pain."

Ron got up by jumping to his feet.

"Alright, now for-"

Then they heard a scream.

"I know that scream. I HATE that scream."

Then they saw the source: Lisa Trevor.

"Oh, FUCK! CLOSE THAT DOOR!"

Ron pulled out his M92F and emptied the clip at the mutated girl. He switched to his Baby Eagle.

"Just so you know, I CAN'T kill this bitch! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Billy and Edward shut the doors, which were steel-cored, meaning Lisa could pound on them until Kingdom Come; she wouldn't get through. Billy grabbed one of the swords and locked the door through unconventional means.

"What the hell is that thing?" "

The daughter of the SOB that designed the Spencer Mansion and this hellhole. I'll tell you on our way to the observatory."

"Observatory?"

Bar

"Oh, SWEET!"

Michael and Tori grabbed as much booze as they could, and Kevin sighed.

"And you're a Ranger?"

"Ron's a Ranger; I'm regular Army."

"GREAT."

"_Ron here. We've got 2 of the tablets. We ALSO ran into a certain bitch_."

Michael looked at Kevin.

"Bitch?"

Ron was on vox.

"_Lisa Trevor_."

Cage room

The sound of cicadas echoed through the room.

"That's not good."

"Plague Crawlers. Not much to worry about." Then Ron realized he inadvertently para-quoted Lightning from _Final Fantasy XIII_.

"Just shoot them."

He was now using his M4, and as such he took point.

The closest Plague Crawler took a 5.56mm bullet to the face, reducing its' head to pulp.

This was followed by another Plague Crawler dying seconds later.

"Those things are-"

"Capcom calls them Plague Crawlers. One of the most basic BOWs: infected grasshoppers. Cannon fodder."

He ran to the knight door.

"Get into cover!"

"Why?"

"Some UBCS or USS personnel might still be alive."

Everyone hid, and Ron yanked the door open.

"Clear!"

Nothing in the tower-like room.

"Get everyone in here!"

The _RE_ characters ran in, closing the door behind them.

"Where do we put the tablets?"

Ron made the 'follow me' sign.

"Impressive."

"Not much compared to the one in Russia, or even the ones in the US."

He jumped into the pit.

"Obedience, Discipline, Unity: the guiding principles of the Umbrella Corporation."

The Captain scoffed.

"Bunch of bullshit."

He put in the first tablet, Obedience.

Then Saeko's team ran in. "

Fucking Hunter!"

"Close that door!"

The Hunter jumped in before they could.

And this one was bigger then the rest.

It came to him: the others were weaker Hunters, newborns.

This one was an adult.

He dodged the claws and pulled out the Baby Eagle.

"You are terminated, asshole!"

The .357 round entered the Hunter's head and blew it off.

It fell into the water below with a splash.

"Get that tablet down here!"

Saeko jumped from the catwalk, landing near Ron.

She gave Rebecca a 'top that' look.

She handed over the heavy tablet. Ron popped it into the appropriate slot.

"Where's Psy?"

Then his brother, Tori and Kevin ran in.

"Scary lady behind us!"

Ron put in the tablet.

The door shut and the tower lowered itself by a floor.

"What the hell?"

"Relax!"

The tower stopped shaking.

"The other door leads to the-"

The tower shook.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?"

"In the game, there was just Rebecca and Billy; here, there's 11 of us! GET OUT OF HERE!"

He assist jumped Saeko out of the pit, and used the ladder to climb out. Billy kicked the door open, and everyone piled out.

Ron was the last one out, making an Issac Clarke-style jump from the collapsing observatory.

"Ow."

"That was fun."

Then they heard flapping wings.

"Great. _Umbrella Chronicles_, here we come!"

"What the fuck is that thing?"

It was the huge bat boss from _0_ and _UC_. "Big bat!"

Ron pulled out the biggest weapon he could: the M243 SAW.

The bat was still alive, and thus all that they needed to do was dump it full of bullets.

"KILL IT!"

The SAW pumped out dozens of 7.62mm bullets, followed by 9mm rounds from Rebecca's TMP and 5.56mm rounds from Saeko's M4.

"Open fire!"

Everyone joined in, pumping the BOW full of lead.

The bat rushed at them.

"Hold onto my shit."

"Huh?"

He dropped his weapons and bag to the ground.

This was followed by Ron jumping at the bat, with a combat knife.

Bats were light creatures: even giant flyers had to be light, and as such, the bat only weighed 250 pounds.

Ron, on the other hand, weighed 325 pounds without the combat gear.

He jammed the knife into the bat's neck, and this, combined with Ron's huge weight, sent the bat into the water.

"RON!"

The infected bat was dead, drowned.

Ron, on the other hand, despite his weight, was a great swimmer.

He climbed out, slightly refreshed.

"Haven't swum in water for over a month!"

"You nearly died."

"Don't get religious on me. We've got shit to kill and a facility to escape."

"Religious?"

"Holey."

Rebecca got the joke.

"Oh, full of holes."

"We raid the church for ammo and shit, and we get the fuck into the church basement. That's Marcus' secret lab."

"Why are you so set on going there?"

Then they noticed it.

A gash on Ron's leg.

Not too deep, but he was bleeding.

"I'm infected."

"Infected?"

Michael pointed a gun at Ron's head.

"Shoot me, and we all die. I'm your only chance to live. Besides, I know how to make a cure."

That comment struck all of them.

"There's a cure?"

"I'll explain in a minute! Let's go!"

They walked behind the infected Captain, and he agreed with that choice: he was infected, and the virus would eventually kill him and transform him into one of the zombies.

But it would be a cold day in the bowels of hell if he didn't save them from himself.

Waste Management Facility

Wesker and Birkin weren't pleased.

One: those idiots from STARS and the intruders were still alive.

Two: they could monitor said people thanks to the Ranger Captain.

He was good at destroying their cameras.

Three: the Hunters were breeding like rabbits!

And they were infesting the facility!

"The Hunters will deal with those idiots. We will make our escape."

"If we live that long!"

"Will, shut up."

Back at the church

"It's called Daylight."

"Daylight?"

"In the sun, you don't need an umbrella. It's poetic. It was made by a former Umbrella scientist, and he was nuts. But the cure works."

Rebecca nodded.

"What do we need?"

"A pure sample of the Tyrant Virus-"

"That'll be a bitch to get."

Ron opened the door to the library.

"The leeches will give it to us. They're the source. Second, infected blood from a human. Any zombie will do the trick."

Edward shook his head.

"That's insane!"

"It works! And finally, wasp venom infected with the virus. Heat it up and mix the three together and viola: Daylight, the cure for the virus."

Ron found a pair of handcuffs among the books.

He cuffed the dead UBCS member's right hand and dragged the body to a pipe.

He finished the job by cuffing the left hand after looping the other cuff behind the pipe.

"There's a small lab upstairs. Saeko, I handed you something earlier. Toss it over."

She threw over the hookshot.

"Three, two, one!"

He fired the hook, getting a solid connection.

"I'll go first. Follow me after I get up." "Why can't we go up first?" "I'm infected. That's why."

He went up, and they noticed blood dripping from his leg.

The shallow cut was still bleeding.

"Besides, there's a Leech Zombie up there. I'll deal with it."

Billy and Rebecca looked at one another.

"This is bad. If he dies, we're fucked."

"If he dies, we are beyond fucked. If there's anything beyond fucked, we would be in it!"

Then they heard an explosion.

A shower of leeches-most dead, some not-hit the floor below the hole in the ceiling.

"Grab a leech and scrape off the slime! It'll give you the pure simple you need!"

First infection, but the knowledge of RE I have doesn't hurt.

Daylight is an actual T-Virus cure from Outbreak File 1. If you don't take it, you turn into a zombie during the ending.

In this case, if my avatar doesn't get the cure, he'll die and transform into a zombie. This will take time, but the cure will give him immunity to the virus.

But that doesn't mean he'll be just peachy: he'll be close to death for a while.


	11. Chapter 10: Bees and Honey

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 10: Bees and Honey

"That's two out of three. Where in the name of hell are we going to find wasp venom?"

"Doesn't have to be wasp venom!"

Then they noticed something.

A bee.

Rebecca smirked.

"I've got a plan."

"Uh-oh."

Upper floor

Ron smirked at his handiwork.

"Fuckth not with Ronald Pinkerton, or thee will get 40mm grenade to the face!"

The virus wasn't stopping Ron's sense of humor.

It just made it worse.

With the leeches downstairs, all Ron had to do was break open a few doors.

And kill two more Hunters.

Even with the reloaded bullets, he was down to two clips of .357 magnum rounds.

Then Edward's voice came over his radio.

"_Hey, Ron_?"

"Go ahead."

"_Can you tell us about what happened to this place_?"

"Not much. Wesker trained here, though. But that's not a good idea to be talking about."

"_What about this Lisa Trevor_?"

Ron sighed as he kicked the door to the animal kennel open and dealt with the two Hunters with two .357 magnum rounds.

"You want the full version or the abridged version?"

"_Leave nothing out, Captain_."

"Well, her father designed and built this place, along with the mansion we'll be visiting with the next 24 hours."

"_What about her_?"

"She was experimented on."

He killed a hazmat suit-wearing zombie.

"_With what_?"

"The Progenitor Virus. It fucked with her mind and body, turning her into an unkillable monster. William Birkin created the G-Virus from her body."

Another BOW took a 9mm round to the head.

"G-_Virus_?"

"You don't want to know."

Images of G-Birkin flashed through his mind.

He did NOT want to think about him.

Then a tune played through his mind.

It was the 1st Malformation of G from the _Darkside Chronicles_.

"Goddamn it! Now you've got me thinking about that asshole!"

"_Who? Trevor_?"

"Birkin. He's a pain in the ass. You can't kill him when he infects himself with the G-Virus. You can drive him off, but you can't kill him."

"_How_?"

"I couldn't kill Lisa."

Outside

"You are insane, Rebecca."

"If it works, it works."

Rebecca's idea was to use bee venom for the Daylight antidote.

"All we need is one bee!"

"And none of us are wearing beekeeper suits!"

Saeko sighed and pulled out a large gun.

Except that there wasn't a gun barrel at the end.

"Is that a-"

"Homemade flamethrower, I believe it is called."

"Are you insane?!"

"I am attracted to Ronald. Michael-san always said that he 'attracted the insane to him'."

Rebecca didn't want to know what the hell she was talking about.

She backed away from the hive and Saeko torched it.

Every bee in the hive was killed within seconds.

All but one: the queen.

And queens didn't have barbs on their stingers.

Lower floors of the church

"And that's why Irons needs to be shot."

"_As soon as we get back, you can shoot the bastard yourself_."

Ron kicked open the door leading to the control room for the tram.

"So, what else?"

"_What happens to Raccoon City_?"

"Two words: nuclear bombardment."

"_That bad_?"

"They couldn't contain the T-Virus. There's a Japanese anime I watched once; reminded me of _Resident Evil_. That's what would happen if the virus got out: global infection."

Edward didn't answer.

It seemed Ron had stupefied him with his trans-universal knowledge.

"And what happened to us?"

Ron didn't want to answer. They didn't need to know.

"_Captain_?"

"You all died. You were first, then Kevin, all of Bravo except Rebecca. She was the only survivor." "_And Alpha_?"

"Wesker survived thanks to a virus. Chris, Jill and Barry all lived. Chickenheart died in Raccoon City." "_We're all dead_?"

"Different timeline. I plan to change things."

The beehive

Rebecca smirked at her prize.

The queen bee was tiny and barbless.

And soon, infected with the T-Virus in order to save Ron's life.

"I believe Ron said something about a 'bus with wings' when he spoke of an infected bee."

"Bus with wings?"

"I believe he was exaggerating."

Then an image of the Stinger flew through her head.

"I think not."

They ran back to the elevator and went back down to the lower levels.

Lower levels

"_What happened afterwards? You know, after Raccoon City_?"

"Well, Chris saved his sister from a pair of insane twins. Look, I can't tell you everything; it's a bad idea."

"_Why not_?"

"Because you'll go with him or something equally stupid!"

He managed to get back onto the bottom floor and get his hands on the second fuse.

His cut was getting worse, and he was getting faint.

"Fuck. Hurry up with that cure!"

Back with Saeko and Rebecca

The two woman and their escorts (said escorts being Tanner and Dylan) ran into the library with their prize: the queen bee inside a jar.

The zombie was now awake and trying his damnest to bite someone, although the closest they got were his legs.

"I'm going to need to draw blood from that thing."

"We need it..."

Billy looked for the right word.

"I guess we need it alive."

"For now."

She stuck a needle into the zombie, then drew out 20 CCs of infected blood.

"Where's Ron?"

Then the infected Captain walked in.

He wasn't looking too good.

"Ow."

He was a few shades closer to white, and his gash was red.

"Anyone got a...hemostat?"

He fell down.

"Ron!"

Rebecca checked the cut.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine as soon as we close the wound."

"Ronald, how do we make the cure?"

"V-poison..."

"The bee!"

Saeko managed to grab the bee and squeeze out a small amount of infected poison.

"T-blood..."

The zombie blood, we have that."

"Pure sample of T-Virus..."

"The slime. We have more then enough."

Ron looked at Rebecca. "Centrifuge."

"A medical centrifuge?"

He nodded. "Heat samples. Kill the virus."

"Michael, get up there!"

"On it!"

The elder Pinkerton used the hookshot to get up to the lab.

"Combine all three. Mix for Daylight."

"I think we got that." Ron coughed up some blood.

"If cure doesn't work...kill me."

He handed Saeko his Baby Eagle.

"Headshot. Can't risk...Crimson Head."

Ron finally fell unconscious.

Rebecca looked up from patching up Ron's leg.

"Check his pulse!"

Saeko put her fingers to his neck.

"He's still alive."

"Make sure he stays that way."

The lab

Although the equipment was old and some of it was in boxes, Michael managed to get it set up so that he could make the cure for the virus.

He had the samples, and he put them into the heated centrifuge.

"Just a matter of time before they're ready to be made into the cure. But will Ron last long enough?"

Library

"As Saeko would want to stay with Ron, we should check out the rest of the church."

"He cleared out most of the rooms before he came back in here."

Tanner cocked his M4.

"Then let's check the place out! It'll be fun!"

"Fun? This is an Umbrella facility! The only thing that we will be doing is killing BOWs!"

Ron gave out a zombie-like groan.

Everyone pointed a gun at him.

"He's still alive! My fingers are still on his neck and I can feel a pulse!"

"All the pretty colors..."

"I think we need to dope him."

"If we do, he'll most likely die!"

Dylan sighed.

"Just check the lower floor. When that cure's done, we give it to him and we can be on our way."

Dylan opened the door.

"Let's go. We've got shit to do."

Daylight was Ron's only hope.

In fact, it was their only hope to survive this chamber of horrors.

The Nightmare

"Great, I'm back."

"Clearly."

The younger Ron walked over.

"You've lost weight."

"360. You look like shit."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Both shrugged.

"You're infected, and odds are you won't survive."

"Why tell me shit I already know?"

The younger Ron shrugged.

"It's tradition."

The Ranger sat down.

"So, are you my conscious or something?"

"That's for you to decide. I just work here."

"You're in my head. You don't get paid."

"That's what you think. Then again..."

A tune started playing.

"Oh, HELL NO."

The younger started singing.

"When the Devil is too busy, And Death's a bit too much, They call on me by name you see, For my special touch. To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune, To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize, But call me by any name, Any way it's all the same."

"Great. THAT song."

He continued.

"I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the demon in your bed, I'm a bump on every head, I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm a pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in your side, Makes you wriggle and writhe. And it's so easy when you're evil!"

The Captain shook his head.

"This is the life, you see, The Devil tips his hat to me, I do it all because I'm evil! And I do it all for free: Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"

"Oh, screw you."

"While there's children to make sad, While there's candy to be had, while there's pockets left to pick, While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner. It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it, Cause there's one born every minute! And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil! And I do it all for free: Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"

"Will you shut up?"

He continued.

"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark! And I promise on my damned soul To do as I am told, Beelzebub Has never seen a soldier quite like me: Not only does his job, but does it happily!"

"Oh, for the love of-"

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull, I'm a dagger in your back. An extra turn upon the rack! I'm the quivering of your heart, A stabbing pain, a sudden start!"

"Shut up."

"And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life, you see: The Devil tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm evil! And I do it all for free:Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! And I do it all for free: Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! And I do it all for free: Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"

Now came the corny part.

"It gets so lonely being evil...What I'd do to see a smile, Even for a little while. And no one loves you when you're evil..."

"Bullshit."

"I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!"

The Ranger glared at his mental counterpart.

"What was that?"

"I get bored too."

"Up yours."

Well, it doesn't look too good for our heroes.

One of them is down for the count, and the others don't have a clue what they're doing.

Ron will live, though.


	12. Chapter 11: ProtoTyrant

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 11: Proto-Tyrant

Michael jumped from the lab, carrying a large number of needles full of the cure.

"OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!"

He dropped to his brother's side and stuck him with the closest needle.

"This better work!"

He injected the pasteurized vaccine into Ron's bloodstream, who looked like he went into the jaws of hell and lived. Rebecca checked his pulse.

"He's alive, but very, very weak."

She performed a quick check of his vitals.

"Blood pressure's extremely low, heart rate is low. He's barely alive."

With Billy

"A fucking cable car."

The cable car was the same as the one that would eventually take Leon and Claire to the Umbrella facility 2 months from now.

The door leading to the RPD sewers was barred from the other side, making escape impossible.

"We have two fuses."

Bill held the two devices in his hand.

"They need to be up there."

He pointed at the control booth. Saeko looked around and saw a maintenance crane.

"How in the hell are we going to get up there to do it, though?"

While everyone was thinking about how the hell they could get up there, Saeko was halfway up the crane.

It wasn't until Edward turned to face Saeko when he discovered she wasn't there.

"Where's Saeko?"

The sound of feet on metal echoed throughout the room, and Saeko managed to jump to the railing, her hands gripping the rail and keeping her from falling to her death.

Although she was in pain-she may have been lighter then Ron, but she was still heavier then Rebecca, and thus hurt herself-she managed to pull herself onto the catwalk.

Billy and Edward shared a look of humor-lased disbelief.

"Okay, that works, too."

The Japanese girl stood up and discovered that she dislocated her right ring finger.

Like Ron, she was right handed, and now she couldn't shoot a gun or use her wooden sword.

"Toss up the fuses."

"You sure?"

"Toss. Up. The. Fuses."

Billy knew better and tossed both fuses to her.

"There is a switch over there. Flip it!"

As soon as it was flipped, Saeko had entered the control booth and inserted the fuses. Seconds later, the crane moved toward the booth.

They seemed to be free to leave.

But Ron had taught her to wait for the second shoe to be dropped.

"Get the others. I believe Ronald has a few things to tell us."

The library

"So, is he going to turn into a zombie, like in the first _Resident Evil_ movie?"

Dylan and Tanner glared at Tori.

"He told us it doesn't work that way. Even at 100% infection, Daylight can and will cure the virus." Tori left the room, scowling and pouting.

Then they heard him groan.

It was better then before.

"Anyone know his blood type?"

"He's an A+."

Dylan looked at Tanner.

"Isn't Saeko A+?"

Tanner nodded.

"Well, how in the hell are we going to get her blood in his veins without infecting her?"

Then Rebecca pulled out some surgical tubing.

"I'll think of something."

She got to work. "We'll get Saeko, then."

Then they heard a scream.

"Where's Tori?!"

She ran in, covered in leeches.

And there was a Leech Zombie walking toward her.

"FUCK! Kill it!"

"What about-"

Then the screams stopped, and the leeches covered her.

Ron woke up.

"LEECHMAN!"

He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the blood loss.

He found Saeko's homemade flamethrower and aimed it at the _Outbreak_ enemy.

"DIE!"

He torched the Leechman, killing it, but not the undead Tori.

That job was left to his brother and his Striker.

He emptied the drum, ripping the zombie to bits.

"We were having issues for months, and that was satisfying!"

Then Ron fainted again.

"Rebecca, get some blood into him. Everyone else, with me."

Then Saeko ran in.

"What happened?"

"Tori was killed."

"First casualty of the day..."

"There won't be anymore. And what happened to you?"

"A...disagreement with a railing. I will need it reset."

Rebecca nodded and walked over.

"It has been broken before."

"Who?"

"Ronald, during a spar. He is not one to anger without risking injury."

"We're going to need some of your blood. Ron's lost a lot of it."

Saeko nodded.

"Secure the area. And make sure Ron stays unconscious this time."

The Ranger captain groaned as if in protest.

"Shut up, Captain. We need you alive."

"Blarg."

Air car

"Tori's dead?"

"Mobbed by leeches. Bad way to go."

Michael wrenched the door open and noticed the dead body. It was badly damaged; so badly that there was no chance of it turning into a zombie. He was, however, armed to the teeth with a bonus: a modified M1911A1, re-chambered to .50 caliber Action Express.

Dylan and Tanner had picked up ten or twenty rounds of that caliber.

But only two people were heavy enough to use the damn thing: Billy and Ron.

And Billy didn't want to touch the damned thing. Dylan took the weapon and the three extra clips he had.

"OK, that should be enough. Where the fuck is Ron?"

Then they heard everyone dragging Ron into the room. "And why the hell are we dragging him into the car? He weighs, what, 400 pounds!"

"320, actually. It's a healthy weight for someone like him."

"Quit your bitching and get him on the train!"

Ron actually weighed closer to 420 with the amount of shit he had on him.

"Next stop, the Umbrella Research Facility under Raccoon City. The few times I played _Darkside Chronicles_ should help us a little bit."

"Tyrant." Michael looked at his brother.

"Tyrant? As in Mr. X?"

"Prototype. First of its' kind. Aim for the heart."

"Why the heart?"

"Tyrant still alive."

Billy puked.

That was sickening, but it was only a theory Ron had.

Why else would it need a heart that big?

Or recoil in pain?

The zombies didn't; they were thrown back slightly by the force of the bullet.

Same for everything else except the Hunters and maybe the Chimaeras and their ilk.

"That's so-"

"Umbrella sick assholes. Wesker one of them."

"We know he's an asshole-"

"No, Tyrant! Special virus. After he dies, turns into superhuman."

He fainted again.

"Heatstroke. He doesn't have that much blood in him, even after the amount he got from Saeko."

"That is true. He is much bigger then I, and thus needs more blood."

Dylan rolled up his sleeve.

"Doesn't matter if it's the same bloodtype as his along as it's blood, right?"

Rebecca pulled out an old glass jar, once used in hospitals before plastic ones were introduced, and recently cleaned. (AN: Think MASH)

"This won't hurt a bit."

One semi-painful blood transfusion and a trip to the train yard later

"You lied to me."

"Oh, come on! I didn't have much of choice!"

"Relax, Becky. He just wants to use the _Red vs. Blue_ thing."

"_Red vs. Blue_?"

"If you end up in our universe, look for a computer. You'll find it."

Then she found something: Ron's old, but very reliable MP3 player. She put it on and started it up. The starting track? _RVB's_ _Sharkface._

"What are you doing? Ron _hates_ it when someone touches that thing!"

"Sorry. Good tune, though."

"THAT we can agree on!"

Ron's complexion had darkened back to something closer to normal.

"So, now what?"

The elevator wasn't there.

At that moment, Ron decided to be helpful.

"There's a control room one floor down. Be careful: two Hunters will follow you in and attack a few seconds later."

"Not going this time?"

"I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid. I can barely think straight, let alone walk and shoot straight!"

Billy and Edward walked off, clearly volunteering for the job.

"We'll be back."

"Ever watch _Babylon 5_?"

"A bit."

"Don't be Garibaldi. Watch your back like a hawk."

"We will."

Rebecca looked at Michael.

"Babylon 5?"

"We may not look it, but we're sci-fi fans:_ Star Trek, Stargate, Babylon 5_, even the more obscure titles." Saeko nodded.

"I learnt some of my English by watching a few episodes of _Babylon 5_ when I visited Ronald after his first mission in Japan. An interesting series, to say the least."

"Never watched it."

"Course. You graduated last year, if I remember correctly. No time for anything else."

Rebecca nodded.

A minute later, the unlikely team of ex-Marine and STARS point man entered the room.

"Elevator's back up, and there were three Hunters down there."

"It's the Butterfly Effect. Us saving your asses changed history."

Ron stood up, only to nearly fall on Saeko.

"Sit down!"

"You need me. And I'm tired of being dead weight."

He pulled out his M4 and cocked it.

"Let's go."

The turntable rose like a zombie returning from the dead.

"Down into the abyss we go."

He punched the controls, taking them down into the pit.

5 minutes later

"And that is why I fucking HATE the MP5K!"

The turntable reached the bottom, and Ron watched over toward the security office.

"Cue Enrico in 3, 2, 1..."

He snapped his fingers, and just as he did, the doors opened.

Enrico was met with a magnum shoved into his face.

"Holster your weapon, Captain."

Enrico dropped the gun to the ground.

"I'd rather that you not kill Billy OR try and cuff him."

He pointed down the opposite corridor.

"Come with me. Rebecca!"

Enrico spotted Rebecca moving quickly to retrieve the SE2.

"Billy's under my protection, Captain. Try anything stupid, I kill you. Clear?"

Enrico noticed the man's uniform.

Army Rangers.

"Shit. Clear, sir."

"His weapon."

Rebecca handed him the SE2.

"Besides, have you ever heard of Stanley Lord?"

Enrico shook his head.

"How about the _Titanic_?"

He nodded.

Who _**DIDN'T**_ know about that?

"Lord was the captain of the SS _Californian_, a ship that was 15 miles away. He was labelled the reason 1527 people died that cold night. He was a scapegoat, as there was no way the _Californian_ could've gotten there in time to save anyone. Billy is Lord."

Enrico sighed.

Billy was a scapegoat, as it was his word against the team's.

"Still, my duty-"

"The Rangers are in charge, Marini! And he walks free."

Enrico hated that, but it was that or nothing.

Then they heard movement.

Ron knew EXACTLY what it was.

The giant walked over toward them. (AN: Sharkface, anyone?)

"What the fuck is with this guy?"

"You HAD to say that!"

The T-001 ran at them, but the Captain just stood there.

He fired his Baby Eagle at the Tyrant, hitting it ten times in the heart.

It would not die that easily, however.

He rolled out of the way, then pulled out the M4.

"Open fire!"

Every single one of them opened fire, dumping enough lead into the Proto-Tyrant to make it piss lead.

Even Enrico joined in.

As soon as the M4's clip was dry, the Captain switched to the underslung Masterkey.

Four shells were unloaded into the monster before it finally fell.

The Captain walked over and dumped one more in for good measure.

"As you're probably going to guess-"

"If there are more of those things, I'm not stupid enough to go alone."

"With the shit we've seen tonight, I think that's not unlikely."

He fell backwards.

"OW."

"He lost a lot of blood earlier, Captain. And he's recovering from whatever these things are infected with."

"How-"

"Big. Fucking. Bat."

Enrico watched as the man pointed up.

"I think he wants payback."

Everyone looked up and saw the Bat.

The same bat that they fought at the church.

"Uh-oh."

"Elevator. NOW!"

The giant Captain jumped to his feet and ran to the elevator that would take them straight to the reborn James Marcus.

And to destiny.

Home stretch for Zero, and after that, REmake.

Well, it won't truly be REmake, as everything is already going to hell.

And I ain't done with the Proto-Tyrant.


	13. Chapter 12: Third Time's the Charm

Resident Evil 0: Death's Door

Chapter 12: Third Time's the Charm

*Opening monologue*:_ Well, there's not much to say about _Resident Evil_ that hasn't been said: the Mansion, Raccoon City, Spain, Africa and the new game, _6_, that hasn't even come out yet. But that's from a gamer's point of view. From a PERSON'S point of view, everything becomes worse: the death, the smell of gunpowder and the worry that a zombie's going to turn you into one of them. It's horrible. But then there are the people: STARS, the Redfields, Billy, Rebecca, Jill, Leon, even that stupid bitch, Sherry. They make give out the series' message: Life is short, and sometimes terrifying, but do what you can to make the most of it. But when someone, even as a fucking joke, sends you into the game, you kick them in the balls. THEN you shove a nuke up their ass!_

"I hate bats. I hate Umbrella. I hate this FUCKING PLACE!"

Ron yawned.

"You just got up!"

"Not a restful sleep. After all, I've nearly been killed at least 5 or 10 times tonight."

That was a subtle reminder that Ron had risked his ass saving everyone else's.

Then again, he forgot that everyone else was in the elevator.

"OK, we're at the dam. Enrico, go with your team; Billy, you're with them. Michael, take Tanner and Dylan. Saeko, with me."

He wanted to get this over with. (AN: Who doesn't?)

Of course, life was about to get easier.

For once.

Everything seemed to be done for them.

Lights were on, generators were a-humming, and everything was unlocked.

"This could be bad."

"Why do you say that?"

Enrico hadn't been briefed on the universal crossover.

"Shit could explode at any minute. I'm used to things going tits-up."

"Don't things go well for Rangers?"

"You'd think so, but EVERYTHING goes wrong."

The walkway under them shook from an impact.

"Note to self: find Murphy and kill him."

A huge _RE_ enemy beached itself on the walk as soon as everyone made it to the other side.

Michael and Ron identified it as a Neptune: an infected Great White.

"Fucking BASTARDS! I like sharks!"

Everyone looked at Ron. "What?" "Have you ever watched _Jaws?"_

"Hated it. Sharks are not man killers. Piss them off, you pay the price. Bleed in the water, they do what they were born to do. Otherwise, they'll leave you alone."

"And surfers?"

"They look like seals from below. Great Whites eat seals."

"Great, a shark tries to kill us and the man defends it!"

"That poor thing's been infected with the same virus as those zombies and everything else we've seen tonight!"

The walkway collapsed, and the shark fell onto a massive piece of rebar.

"Rest in piece, sharky."

"God."

5 minutes later

"No BOWs, everything's on." Saeko sighed at the sight of her friend being paranoid. "Ronald." "ARGH!"

"While paranoia is a good thing in moderation, there is nothing that is going to go wrong."

"Easy for you to say!"

Then they heard a grumble.

"Saeko?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Next time, shut up."

Near the exit

"No puzzles, no monsters-"

"FUCK!"

"Guess again."

"DIE DIE DIE!"

Then Ron and Saeko fell into the water, followed by a giant.

"That thing isn't DEAD?!"

The pair managed to get out of the water, avoiding the Proto-Tyrant's claw.

"Where's everybody?"

Then STARS Bravo Team ran out of the room where Billy was supposed to be in before Rebecca saved his ass.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

Then they heard the screaming.

"Trevor."

Then the door was forced open by the unkillable monster that was once a sweet little girl.

Then again, 20 years of viral experiments and God knows what else turned her into God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine.

Thankfully, all the doors were open.

That begged one question: why the fuck were they all open and everything turned on?

And who did it?

6 hours earlier

The answer, of course, was Dr. William Birkin.

After Wesker got to the MTF and left, he managed to turn on the power and arm MOAB-sized self-destruct system.

He did, however, forget one important thing: his Browning Hi-Power.

He lost it near the exit for the facility, while narrowly avoiding leeches and other deadly BOWs.

This would be fateful by the coming of the morning, as it was in the pipes.

6 hours later, near Marcus' lair

"Get ready to run. I know something else is going to go wrong."

As if he were the Prophet Mohammed himself, (AN: No offence to anyone; it's just a reference) Ron was proven right, as steam pressure built up, just like in _The Umbrella Chronicles_.

To quote Garrus Vakarian from _Mass Effect_: "Oh, crap."

"RUN!"

The team ran into the lair of the Leech Queen, and got inside before the pressure exploded the pipes.

It did, however launch a gun into the room: a Browning Hi-Power.

It hit Enrico in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Gun: 1. Enrico: 0."

"So nice for you to come. You are the guests of honor."

Everyone turned to see the man in the robe, although everyone knew it was Marcus.

"After all, it's your wake!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

Ron answered.

"James Marcus."

As if on cue, Marcus aged to a state before his death.

"10 years ago, Spencer had me assassinated!"

"Spare us the sob story!"

Ron aimed the massive Taurus magnum at the semi-undead freak and fired.

The .44 round went in, and cued the transformation into the Leech Queen.

It was still the humanoid one, but unlike _Zero,_ they had a dozen guns to kill the fucker with.

"In the words of Sergeant Avery Johnson: Give him a belly full of lead and pool of his own blood to drown in! Am I right, Marines?!"

Michael barked out "SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Open fire!"

hundreds of bullets were fired from their guns, each one hitting their target.

The Queen fell to her knees, but didn't die.

"I'm out!"

"FUCK!"

The Leech Queen advanced, but gunshots rung out and the Queen staggered back.

Enrico was back in the fight, with the Browning HP in hand.

He fired all 13 rounds, and that finally killed it.

"Enrico, that was some nice shooting."

"Not as good as Ronald's, however."

"I was still dizzy."

"So was he."

While Enrico and Saeko argued, Ron found the two keys had would unlock the massive door before them.

"On three."

Ron counted down from three, then turned the key.

Billy did the same.

The door opened and they were met with the sight of a shitload of bullets of every caliber they carried: even Ron's .357 rounds.

"Take your pick! I'm grabbing all those .357s!"

"He was running out."

After raiding the ammo boxes and reloading every magazine and gun they had, they boarded the elevator.

"The hell? Dylan!"

Dylan was carrying a .30 caliber machine machine gun, _T3_-style.

"What?!"

"That thing is too heavy for you. Hell, I can't carry it!"

"There might be a jeep or something up there!"

"Weak excuse."

The lift started moving and Ron turned to Enrico.

Back in the lair

The Leech Queen stirred.

It was pissed.

And it was hungry, which made matters worse for our heroes.

Back with our heroes

"That's impossible!"

"In about 10 seconds, the Leech Queen's going to be chasing us-"

Then they heard crushing metal and a roar.

"Make that 8."

"Explain how he knew THAT would happen, Captain!"

"KILL IT!"

Ron trained his Baby Eagle on the target and fired, pissing off the Queen. "This'll piss the bitch off!" "What about killing it?!"

"It hates sunlight!"

"The soap?"

"As in light from the sun, you idiot!"

Then Ron cocked his M4.

"Third Time's the Charm!"

"What?!"

"_Outbreak File 1_!"

Ron opened fire with the carbine, doing SOME damage.

"We're at the top!"

"CRY HAVOC AND LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR!"

Seconds after saying that, a Cerberus pack jumped out of the shadows.

"Oh, come on!"

They attacked the Leech Queen as soon as it arrived, and the Queen was more focused on the dogs then the survivors.

"Get those valves into position! Let's give it a tan!"

The Queen ate two of the dogs while the other three continued their futile attack. Saeko, Rebecca, Edward and Tanner moved to the valves.

"Cock and lock! Let's kill this fucker!"

Everyone that wasn't turning a valve pointed a gun at the final boss of _RE0_, and opened up.

"Fire!"

The SAW dumped out dozens of bullets, with the M4s and AK-47 following suit. Then light showered the queen.

Ron gave Billy the Raging Bull and pulled out the Baby Eagle.

"James Marcus! You are relieved!"

Both fired, one .44 and one .357 hitting and tearing the Queen apart.

"_Warning! The self-destruct system_-"

"RUN! The place is about to blow!"

The 12 man team ran from the facility, clearing the blast zone at the 0:10 mark.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The Management Training Facility exploded in a ball of fire, along with the treatment plant.

"Head for the Mansion!"

They were still in danger, as there was enough debris falling down the hill to kill each and every one of them.

They reached the mansion minutes later.

Ron did not like the look of it.

It took design elements from the original game and _REmake's_ mansion.

"This isn't good!"

They rammed into the door, with the massive weight of the Captain finally forcing the door open.

"SHUT THE DOOR!"

Saeko and Rebecca shut the door, and locked it.

"No, unlock it. Alpha Team will be here tonight."

Ron decided to rip a quote from the _REmake_ trailer.

"I don't know what it is about this house..."

The Main Hall was beautiful: stained glass and painted walls were the norm. it was a perfect combination of _Original_ and _REmake_.

"But I keep getting the feeling..."

He turned to see that the basic layout indeed combined the two Mansions.

Not good.

"That I've been here before."

"The Management Training Facility."

Ron shook his head. "It's a quote from the trailers for the remake of the first game. And it's apt. I HAVE been here before: as a gamer."

His face revealed grim determination and slight fear.

"Alright, people! We have two missions! Save what's left of Bravo and protect Alpha Team!"

The end of _Zero_ and the prologue of_ REmake._

When we catch up with our heroes next, it'll be after we meet Alpha Team.

You have left one Nightmare for another...


	14. Chapter 13: Alpha

Resident Evil: Death's Door

Chapter 13: Alpha

The UH-1N Huey touched down near the wreck that was Bravo Team's helicopter.

"Damn! Whatever hit this thing was bad."

Jill Valentine scanned the area for any targets.

Nothing.

"Weapons are gone."

Joesph Frost got out of the wreck.

"No one's inside: no blood, no nothing!"

They heard a gunshot seconds later.

"The hell?" Then they heard the sound of a dog dying.

"What the hell was that?!"

Then a dog took a bullet to the head just before it bit Joesph.

"Fall back!"

It was a bit late for that, as Brad, true to character, took off with the Huey.

"Goddamn it, Brad!"

Barry used his Colt Anaconda to kill another dog before following Wesker to a mansion he 'found'.

At said mansion, a Ranger holding a Dragunov SVD was covering them.

"Ron, Alpha's on their way."

"_Cover their asses. The more, the better_."

Earlier that day

"Well, I can say this: the Spencer Mansion in this universe is different then the ones in the first game and _REmake."_

"Why did the guys who made the game charge the mansion?"

"Better graphics, better voice acting, more enemies. It was the 6th Anniversary of the first game's release, and to be honest, the acting sucked in the first one."

"How bad?"

"It was a low budget game, but everyone loved the basic story, paving the way for at least 12 more until 2012. A lot of people liked _RE2,_ but I prefer _REmake_, _Zero_ and _3_." "Don't forget _4_ and _5_." Enrico sighed.

"Let's argue about with game was best AFTER we're all safe!"

"The only true safe places in this place are in this hall and the scattered 'Save Rooms' throughout the Mansion. NEVER open that door. In _REmake_, a number of Cerberus tried to get in, and one actually did when the player opened the door. As soon as Alpha team gets inside and all of them leave the Main Hall, bar it."

"That's our only way out!"

"_Vickers_ is our only way out. Once Alpha Team is here, we'll safeguard their asses."

The Captain looked at his brother. "You're playing sniper." "I've got a Dragunov; what do YOU think?"

"I'd rather you have an M110: less chances of missing."

Ron hated the SVD because of the fact that every shot could go 4 inches to the right or left. Even the best snipers had that problem, but it was the gun itself that was the issue. Then again, it was based off the AK-47, if only in part, and that thing had accuracy issues.

"I know that, but this is what we've got. I'll bring an M110 the next time we come here!" "If we can even leave this universe."

"That doesn't matter. Our job is to make sure that this Mansion is cleared of any major threats and that Umbrella gets REALLY screwed over."

Thanks to the briefcase from the train, that wasn't a problem. Ron told them to recover all the files, and everyone did just that.

With all the _RE0_ files, it would make the rest of the Police Department believe them.

Irons could go to hell.

"Alright, recon the Mansion. If you can get your hands on a map, I can piece together what game each puzzle comes from."

"They're all that different?"

"Yeah, they are. In one Mansion, you have four crests used to leave for another area. In the other, you use them to get your hands on a Colt Python."

He turned to face the stained glass/painting that was the back wall.

"We need a map. There should be one in there."

He pointed to the east wing.

With Alpha Team

"What the hell was that?!" Joseph barred the door, making sure the dogs couldn't get in.

"Those dogs weren't normal. The hell?"

Barry picked up what looked to be an envelope. There was a note on the back.

"'To Alpha Team: We did what we could to safe-guard Bravo Team, but we couldn't find everyone. There's 5 copies of the map for this hellhole in here, so use them. P.S: this place has a lot of booby traps and we haven't disarmed all of them. Keep an eye out! - Captain Ronald Pinkerton, US Army Rangers'."

"Army Rangers? There's a squad in this place?" "It doesn't matter. Check the surrounding area."

"And the maps?"

"A copy for each of us. Chris, Jill, take the west wing. Barry, Joesph, check the west. I will stay to secure the hall."

"Understood, Captain."

"And find this 'Captain Pinkerton'. I believe I will have to have a talk with him."

"Got it, Wesker. Hopefully he's still alive."

The Dining Room

Chris and Jill entered the dining room, checking their corners and making sure that nothing crazy was in there with them. "Thank God for that sniper. I would've dropped my handgun if I had to go running for you." "Well, looks like we have a guardian angel. Take a look." At the far end of the table was an assault rifle: an M4A1 Carbine. There was a note on it.

"'This is for Chris Redfield. Everyone else, fuck off! From Sergeant Dylan Jackson'."

Chris picked up the M4.

It had three extra clips, and under the table was another gift: a shotgun.

It was a Winchester M1897. Another note was attached to it.

"'This is for Jill Valentine. Something to level out the firepower issue. From Tanner Armstrong'."

There was also a box full of shotgun shells, enough for three reloads of the 7 round magazine.

"This Tanner seems to be a nice guy."

Then they heard a gunshot.

"No! ARRGH!"

Chris ran to the only other door leading out of the room and kicked it open.

Both STARS members ran in and found Kenneth Sullivan being eaten by a man.

"What the fucking hell?!"

The 'man' stood up, moaning all the way.

The flesh was rotting, and the eyes were glazed over.

Two gunshots rang out, blowing the man's head off.

"_Gomen'nasai._ I did not see you there."

A girl walked in from the other end, carrying an M92F SE2.

"Do not be afraid. Despite the uniform, I am on your side."

The girl was decked out in a SpecOps outfit with Umbrella patches.

"My name is Saeko Kusinagi. I am a friend of Captain Pinkerton. Watch out!"

Kenneth stood up, moaning all the way.

"What the hell?! His throat's been ripped out! How can he-"

Saeko simply fired one more round into his head, re-killing him.

"It pains me to see how stupid people can be even when the truth is staring them in the face. Your comrade was, indeed, dead. He turned into one of them: a zombie."

"That's impossible!"

Saeko looked at Jill. "Is it? He was dead: no one can survive their throat being ripped open and bleeding out. I know why he turned, but-" A scream caught their attention.

"_Ā, fakku! Hantā_!"

A large green monster jumped out from one of the doors.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Shoot it, Redfield-san! Your M4 will kill it!"

Chris didn't bother properly aiming: he fired from the hip, dumping 21 rounds into the reptilian monster.

It collapsed, screaming in its' death throws.

"What the hell is that fucking thing?"

"An Umbrella weapon called a Hunter."

"Umbrella?"

"Again, you are blind to the truth. This place is a cover for a biological weapons research and development laboratory."

Saeko bent over to pick up the casings.

"Ronald has a reloading tool. We will need the casings."

Jill looked at the Hunter's corpse.

"We need to report this to Wesker."

"I will accompany you. You could clearly use all the help you can get."

They ignored the barb, and left the hallway, reentering the dining room.

"What's that sound?"

Saeko looked up. At the sight, she lapsed back to her native Japanese. "Chikushō, kore wa yatsuda!" What looked to be a skinless clawed...whatever it was, it wasn't happy with them. Jill got to use her shotgun to kill the BOW, however. She fired twice, and the brain fell out. "What the fuck was that thing?!" "That was a Licker. If the head of a zombie is not removed, it will-"Another groan was heard. "Crimson Head!" Another zombie, this time red as dried blood, ran into the dining room. Saeko rolled under the table, then fired two rounds into the monster's head. "Shit! What the hell was that thing?!" "A step between zombie and Licker. This place is not safe. We must go!" Saeko led them to the main hall. "Wesker?!"

"He is not here."

Then Saeko's radio went off.

"_Hello? Anyone there_?"

"Ronald! Where are you?"

"_I'm trapped, where else? I'm in the graveyard in the back_!"

Chris and Jill shared a look.

"That's not good."

"_I'm struck inside the tomb. Remember the arrow? Get it_!"

"Why?"

"_It's the key to the tomb! Now get the damned thing! I'm stuck in here with a _very_ pissed off Crimson Head_!"

"I have two STARS Alpha Team members with me."

"_Which ones_?"

"Jill and Chris."

"_My day is getting better and better. Get the damned arrow, and watch out for the bitch. She's loose_." "She is in the Mansion?"

"_Oh, yes, she's inside. And look out for my Baby Eagle. I dropped it while running from her_."

"Of course."

They heard the sounds of chains and screaming wails.

"Trevor."

"We've got to free him before that thing claws him to death."

"Ronald still has a shotgun. It is more then likely that he has disabled it, but is now out of ammunition."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I believe the word 'clusterfuck' applies to this situation."

"Well, time to save the Captain, right?"

Saeko nodded and reloaded her M92F SE2 with a fresh magazine.

"Be ready. An unkillable monster lies within the halls."

"Shouldn't we find Barry and Joe?"

With Barry and Joesph

"This is getting insane!"

Barry's M94R SE2 pumped out round after round into the Hunter, and it wouldn't just fucking die!

It was about to take off Joesph's head when a gunshot hit the Hunter in the face.

"And here I thought I could take a dump in peace."

Joesph watched as a man walked out of the bathroom holding an M4A1 Carbine.

"Clearly not."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sergeant Dylan Jackson, US Army Rangers."

The Hunter groaned before taking another bullet to the head, killing it.

"And BOW killer."

A Cerberus nearly bit him, but he was saved by a 9mm round hitting the dog in the head.

"And someone who needs to watch his back."

A civilian walked over from outside.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Outside, grabbing a few herbs and a chemical bag."

"Friends of the Captain?"

Tanner shrugged.

"Oldest friends."

They heard something in the vents.

"Fuck this! Run!"

Two Lickers popped out of the vents.

"Get the hell out of here!" The four men ran into another hallway, then into one of the safe rooms on the first floor. There weren't any vents, so the Lickers couldn't get in. "We should hole up until Ron gets here." "Not happening: he's stuck in the tomb in the backyard." "Son of a fucking bitch."

And so, I return from the grave, posting two _RE_ chapters for the price of one on honor of _RE6's _release.

Then again, this took up most of today to write out while the last chapter was finished yesterday. I also played through most of the Leon campaign yesterday and beat it only hours ago.

You have entered the world of Survival Horror...


	15. Chapter 14: Saving Captain Pinkerton

Resident Evil: Death's Door

Chapter 14: Saving Captain Pinkerton

Saeko batted a zombie away from the arrow that would get Ron out of the tomb.

"_Saeko, would you please hurry it up? That fucking Crimson Head is trying to bite my ankle! AGAIN_!" "Again? Ronald?" "I blew off one of his legs with my last shotgun shell-GET AWAY FROM MY ANKLE, YE UGLY BASTARD!"

The sound of the Major kicking the Crimson Head in the face was heard through Saeko's radio.

It was a rather comedic situation for the trio.

"_Sorry about that; I had to shove him into his coffin. I'm currently sitting on it, and-_-FUCK,_ is he pissed off_!"

"We're working on getting to you."

"How the hell did he get stuck in there in the first place?"

"A complicated story. I was surprised it actually happened, myself, but with him not sleeping for 3 days, somehow, I actually saw it coming."

8 hours earlier

Saeko looked at her friend as he glared at the stone tomb that held George Trevor's body.

"Ronald?"

"This is wrong on so many levels. This thing ain't even supposed to be open yet!"

"You have told me of this 'Butterfly Effect'. Perhaps it is open because of that."

"At least we can open the backdoor to the guardhouse. I'll go kill the Elder Crimson Head while you stay up here."

"What about your magnum? You dropped it when you ran from...What was the name of that...creature?"

"Lisa Trevor. And I've already told everyone to look for-"

He tripped on something.

"IT!"

He rolled down the stone stairs, yelling an "OW!" every time his head made contact with a step.

It made contact with 10.

"Fuck!"

"Are you alright?!"

Then a slab moved, blocking the entrance.

Saeko barely avoiding losing her leg.

His voice piped in through her radio.

"Saeko?"

"Ronald, are you alright?!"

"_No. Goddamn, I need to sleep. Problem is_-"

The sound of chains snapping and a very angry roar were heard both through the radio and from the tomb itself, muffled as it was.

"_Oh, crap. Hang on for a second: I've got a guest to deal wit_h."

The sound of the Masterkey going off was loud enough to be heard from outside the tomb.

With Barry and Co

"Great, we're dealing with fucking ZOMBIES. I did NOT sign up for this shit!"

"Hey, if it's any consolation, either did we!"

"YOU'RE an Army Ranger, Dylan. I'm a civvie!"

The Crimson Head pounded on the door, but it wasn't coming in.

"_Hey, guys_?"

Dylan puled out his radio.

"Michael, that you?"

"_Where's Ron? I've got his Baby Eagle and the backpack he had_."

Before Dylan could speak, Ron finally spoke on the open channel.

"_This is your friendly Captain speaking: I'm stuck in a rock-cut tomb in the backyard WITH A FUCKING CRIMSON HEAD TRYING TO KILL ME! A LITTLE FUCKING HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED_!"

Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you still had a few clips left."

"_A few clips for my Baby Eagle. WHICH I DO NOT HAVE! Hey, get away from my foot_!" Dylan smiled.

"If the situation wasn't so dire, I'd be laughing my ass off."

The sound of a boot making contact with the Elder Crimson Head's...well, head repeatedly was heard through the radio.

"_DIE, YOU FUCKING COCKBITE_!"

"Ron, haven't we had this talk? It's already dead."

"_TELL THAT TO THE CRIMSON HEAD_!"

"_This is Saeko. Ronald, we have found the key to the tomb and are on our way_."

"_GET HERE NOW! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU UNDEAD ASSHOLE! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY, LIVING OR DEAD_!"

Both STARS members laughed their asses off at that.

Second Floor, Spencer Mansion

"Is he always like this?"

"He is attempting to defuse the situation with humor while asking for help."

She grabbed the arrow from its' stand and removed the arrowhead. "He also hasn't had much sleep for the past 5 days, so we should move quickly."

She unlocked the door and kicked it open, knocking a zombie on the floor before using the wooden sword to quickly kill it.

"Move, quickly!"

She smacked another zombie, knocking it off the second floor and plummeting to its' death in the dining room.

"Saeko, a little help?!"

She opened the door to the main hall and ran to the door leading to the graveyard, followed by Chris and Jill.

"I'm ten seconds from getting eaten, here!"

She climbed onto the slab and shoved the arrowhead into an indentation, and the slab moved away, allowing access to the tomb.

"About fucking time! Get down here and help me! GET OFF ME, YOU UNDEAD FUCKTARD!"

Saeko ran down the stairs and found Ron standing on top of the pedestal that the Book of Curse was on, kicking the Elder Crimson Head, which was also missing a leg and trying to bite his ankles or legs.

Saeko took aim with her M92F SE2 and fired, blowing the ECH's head apart.

"Thanks, Saeko. You two must be Chris and Jill."

He jumped off the pedestal, taking a spare handgun that Saeko was carrying.

"I suppose you didn't find my backpack?"

"No. We got separated by the snake."

Jill chuckled.

"Afraid of a tiny snake?"

"No. It was giant: about 20 meters long."

Jill looked at Saeko.

"What?"

"What created the zombies and this thing made that snake and all the monsters we have seen tonight. It is called the Tyrant Virus."

Saeko gave the Captain a standard M16/M4 magazine, who then reloaded the M4A1 he was carrying. "All of my AR, shotgun and grenade launcher ammo was in the backpack. I need to get it back." "All you need is that Baby Eagle, Captain."

"It also has a number of files that'll screw Umbrella over. We need to get our hands on it."

"_Michael to Ron: you alright_?"

"Barely. What's up?"

"_I found your bag, and I found Forest_."

"How is he?"

"_Crowed to death_."

"Fuck!"

With Barry and Co

Barry kicked open a door and found an unwelcome sight: Lisa Trevor.

He quickly shut the door.

"Let's NOT go in there."

Then they heard gunfire coming from another room.

"I thought we killed this damned thing back at the Management Training Facility!"

"Clearly, we didn't!"

It was Rebecca from Bravo Team, what looked like the missing ex-Marine Billy Coen and another man wearing an Army Rangers uniform, all firing on a giant naked man. (AN: Told you that I wasn't done with the T-001)

"Fall back!"

Then they heard a scream: Trevor was on the assault.

She attacked the larger, but mortal, Tyrant after destroying the door, unintentionally saving the three humans from the Tyrant.

Hopefully the two would kill each other.

They ran into the reading room, then spotted Barry.

"You with Alpha Team?" "Barry Burton, STARS Alpha!"

The three ran over to them.

"We need to get to the main hall and regroup. That, and give my brother his magnum back."

He held up the Baby Eagle.

"Let's go."

Spencer Mansion Main Hall

"Where the hell are they?"

"Relax, Valentine. They'll be here in a second."

Then the northeastern door on the second floor opened, and seven people ran out.

"Told you."

Michael ran down the stairs and placed the Baby Eagle in Ron's hands.

"Don't lose that thing!"

"Don't remind me. Where's the bitch?"

The aforementioned 'bitch' was thrown into the main hall, followed by a pissed off Tyrant.

"I thought I killed that fucking thing."

"Didn't I just say that?"

The Captain checked the M203 and discovered that it was still loaded.

Firing that thing underground was a BAD idea, so he never used it.

"Take cover."

He aimed at the shorter Tyrant-class BOW and fired, hurting it badly, but not killing it.

Killing Lisa Trevor was nigh-impossible with conventional weapons.

"Run into the art room, NOW!"

The Proto-Tyrant impaled Lisa on its' middle 'finger', effectively giving the older BOW a giant 'Fuck you'.

As stated before, however, killing the bitch was impossible, even for a Tyrant.

They ran into the art room, and were greeted by a horrible sight: Forest Speyer, strapped with grenades and still carrying the ARWEN 37 grenade launcher, but only because it hung from his shoulder, as the poor bastard was a zombie.

"Ron, don't shoot!"

Dylan knew what would happen if they shot him, as Ron explained it to him.

Zombie Forest was the One Dangerous Zombie, as if someone shot him, the grenades strapped to him would blow, killing the player.

Ron ignored the laws of gaming and blew Forest's head off with the M4A1, saving them the trouble if avoiding him.

"We're still here, aren't we? I'll field-strip the body of anything of use."

"Have you no respect for the dead?!"

"I got plenty. But this is a battle of survival, and those grenades are our way of doing just that."

The sounds of an epic battle between the two BOWs were heard outside the room.

"We should get the hell out of here before those two stop fighting each other and come after us."

He quickly reloaded the M203 and checked the Baby Eagle.

"You fired my fucking gun."

"That bitch was after me!"

"Good excuse."

He reloaded his PDW and walked over to the only other door out of the room, key in hand.

He unlocked the door and opened it.

He nearly lost his head doing so, as a Hunter was in the corridor, and near the door, no less.

"FUCK!"

He fell on his ass, and the Hunter leapt in, intent on killing him.

The Hunter wasn't counting on a knife to the face, however.

Like any living being, the Hunter bleed to death before it could land the killing blow.

He kicked it off him, but got his left leg cut in the process.

"Aw, fuck!"

"You alright?"

"Fucker cut me."

"Should we-"

"Relax. I can't get infected again."

Jill helped him up.

"Again?"

"I got wounded by a huge bat that was infected, and we had to make a cure for the virus using notes left by the creator of it."

The half-lie convinced Joesph, but not Barry, and certainly not Jill or Chris.

Rebecca looked at the cut.

"You'll be fine."

"Figured as much, but we really should get going."

Then they heard the sounds of electrical discharges from the main hall.

"We need to leave this room, _now."_ "

What the hell is that?"

Lisa was thrown into the art room, destroying the door and the water maiden statue in the process.

The T-001 Proto-Tyrant had changed, and not for the better.

For one, it now had a female figure, although the left half of the upper torso and face remained male.

Ron knew why this happened, as he actually feared it happening: Lisa Trevor had the seeds of the G-Virus within her body.

Any T-Virus-infected BOW that made contact with her blood would be infected by the proto-G-Virus, as well.

As such, the Proto-Tyrant was reaping the bonuses, including a bulletproof EM shield and greater regenerative powers.

Only three things could kill the fucker now: a laser, any sci-fi energy weapon or the handheld railgun from _RE: Dead Aim_.

At the moment, they had none of those.

"We need to leave, right now!"

Well, that's just fucking great. I created a nigh-unstoppable Tyrant.

And I'm actually using _RE_ canon for this: the T/G-Virus does create a Tyrant with a powerful EM field that makes it all but unkillable.

It also charges the gender of the infected, which could be counted as a bit of a bonus for the side with the BOW. After all, a huge chick with clawed hands trying to kill you would scare the shit out of _anyone_.

It's from _Dead Aim_, the last game in the _Gun Survivor_ series. (unless you count _Umbrella _and_ Darkside Chronicles_)

And, yes, Lisa Trevor is the well-spring for the G-Virus: check _Wesker's Report 2_ for details.


	16. Chapter 15: Genetic Tyrant

Resident Evil: Death's Door

Chapter 15: Genetic Tyrant

The malformed Proto-Tyrant was focused more on killing Lisa Trevor then our heroes, but the fight wasn't going to make it easy to stay together.

"Forget it! Split up! We'll meet up later on!"

STARS Alpha Team, minus Wesker, got out of the art room via the main hall.

The survivors of Bravo + Billy and the trans-universal travelers got out via the other door. "What the hell just happened?!"

"The Proto-Tyrant's been infected with the G-Virus! We can't kill it with firearms now!"

"Why not?!"

"_First Contact_!"

Rebecca looked at Ron.

"What?!"

"_Star Trek First Contact_! It's like the Borg, only with bullets!"

They got to the hall leading to the guardhouse, and Ron kicked the door to Spencer's office open.

Inside was an unwelcome reminder of the shit they went through: a Leech Zombie.

He shut the door. "Is this a _joke_ of some kind?"

Saeko gave him an incendiary grenade.

He pulled out the pin and threw it in, drowning the Leech Zombie in fire. "I thought without Marcus, those things couldn't survive."

"Every _RE_ had its' unique enemies: Leech Zombies were _Zero's._ But I always assumed that a few would survive for a little while, at least."

"Let's hope another Queen doesn't pop up."

"Knowing our luck, it will."

He took the metal object from the desk.

"This'll allow us access to the basement."

Billy looked at him.

"If it works like _REmake."_

"And it's starting to look that way: only the enemies are being taken from the original game. They're a lot harder to kill now."

"Like that fucking spider?"

Rebecca checked the ammo load in her TMP.

"What did you call it; a Black Tiger?"

"Due to the stripes, yes." The lights in the room flickered.

"Uh..."

"The GP-Tyrant's coming."

"GP?"

"Gene-Prototype. It fits, right?"

Rebecca and Saeko thought about it. And Ron was right, as usual: it did fit what it had become.

"So, how did you know what happened to that thing?"

"It actually happened in another _RE_ game: _Resident Evil Dead Aim_. The main villain injected himself with the T/G-Virus, turning himself into a Tyrant. Course, he was turned into a chick, but he was bulletproof."

"What else happened?"

"Kept his mind until he was hit with a particle cannon, then turned into a blob."

"Sucks to be him."

With STARS Alpha Team

"What the fuck was that thing?!"

"Why ask me?!"

They got to the dining room and quickly made their way into the hall upstairs.

The shit had hit the fan, and now they had to run.

"The Captain KNEW that would happen."

"Maybe they ran into something like that before."

Barry opened the door leading to the dining room balcony.

Thankfully, the GP-Tyrant and Lisa were no longer in the main hall, but Bravo Team's survivors, the Rangers, civilians and Billy were at the other end of the mansion.

"How the hell are we going to kill that thing?"

"I don't think we can. If they ran-"

Chris looked at Joseph.

"Relax. We'll be fine if we can avoid that thing again."

How unfortunate for them that Lisa stormed in, zeroing in on Jill.

"Fuck this! Fall back!"

"Fall back WHERE?!"

Chris kicked a door open, and it led to the hall that would take them to the medicine room.

"Follow me! Let's go!"

"Son of a fucking bitch! Move it!"

East end of the Mansion

"Will grenades work?"

"If they can reach the fucking thing. It was never tried in Dead Aim with the grenade launcher, but it probably won't work."

"What WILL?!"

"Either a fucking laser or a railgun!"

Billy punched a wall in anger, and his fist went through it."

What the hell is this?"

He pulled out a weapon: a laser rifle that was cut from _REmake._

"Billy, you're a fucking godsend. Give me that thing."

West end of the Mansion

"Great! First, bulletproof giants and now giant fucking snakes!"

The snake, known to all _RE_ fans as Yawn, was trying to eat them.

Note the 'trying', as it was failing to do so due to cleverly laid traps. (across the Mansion, the Captain and his brother sneezed)

"How the fuck are we going to kill that thing?!"

The snake ran into the mutated Lisa, and Yawn started getting her ass handed to her.

"Fuck!"

Yawn wasn't so easily killed, however, and quickly ate the offending test subject.

She WAS, however, going to get indigestion from the still-fighting Tyrant.

"Good God, what the fuck is going on in this place?!"

"Some pretty nasty shit, clearly!"

They got to the main hall, but the feeling of safety that the room should have delivered was soured by an unwelcome guest: the GP-Tyrant.

The fucked up BOW looked at them and roared before a beam hit it in the face.

"OO-RAH, FUCKER!"

All four looked up to see the Captain on the second floor, holding some kind of laser weapon and blasting the GP-Tyrant with it.

"Who's your fucking daddy?!"

He stopped firing and pulled out a fireaxe.

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!"

He threw it at the GP-Tyrant's face, scoring a direct hit and knocking it to the ground.

"Get out of here! I'll deal with the ugly bastard!"

The GP-Tyrant tried to stand up, but Ron jumped onto it from the balcony, nearly spraining his right ankle in the process, grabbed the fireaxe, pulled it out and prepared to deliver another crushing blow to its' face.

"You LOSE, fuckface!"

The Tyrant had other ideas and batted him away.

Alpha Team opened fire on the GP-Tyrant, but the 'pure' G-Virus kicked in, and started mutating the Tyrant into something like Birkin-G3, wing-like arms on the back and all.

"Well, that's just fucking great!"

The other team ran into the hall.

"Holy fuck! Is that what the T/G-Virus can do?!"

"Rebecca, Billy, get them out of here! Get to the guardhouse; I'll catch up when I can!"

"What about you?!"

"Forget me! And tell them the truth! We'll need their help!"

He got up and pulled out the SAW.

Saeko jumped down from the second floor, rolling in the process to prevent herself from getting hurt. She cocked her M4A1 and took aim at the bastardized G-Tyrant.

While it no longer had the ability to generate an EM shield that blocked bullets, if anything, it got deadlier with the addition of the second set of arms.

"Saeko, get out of here!"

"I will not leave you to die at the hands of this thing."

STARS Alpha Team ran past them per the captain's orders, although they were confused as to what the hell Ron was talking about.

As soon as they left, the Captain chuckled.

"Welcome to the Rangers, Saeko."

"I am glad to be one of you, even if only in spirit."

"True enough. Let's kill this motherfucker!"

Guardhouse access

"What the fuck was he talking about?!"

"We'll explain once we get there! Besides-"

Michael pointed his thumb the way they came.

"I don't think those guys will let us explain in peace!"

Chris looked over his shoulder, noticing a large number of Hunters and Lickers after them.

And all of them had the look of pure, unmitigated anger on their faces.

Unknown to all, BOWs actually had basic feelings.

Ron had the misfortune to piss ALL of them off.

And they wanted payback in some form or another.

Dylan closed the door to the shed, then planted what looked to be a homemade bomb.

"Poor bastards won't see it coming."

They knew not to stay, and left through the door leading to the guardhouse path. Then they heard a scream as soon as they reached the pool of water.

"Ron!"

"We can't go back to save him, Dylan!"

The scream got louder until the Captain landed in the water.

Clearly, the Tyrant backhanded him into the roof, and he landed in the pool.

He surfaced, then glared at the others.

"Well? Come on in! It's-"

A feminine scream was heard, followed by Saeko landing almost on top of Ron's position, surfacing seconds later.

"Is this going to be a recurring thing for you two?"

Both, near simultaneously, gave Michael the finger.

"Up yours!"

"SNAKES!"

Tiny versions of Yawn were in the pool, but the Captain paid them no mind.

More of an annoyance then a threat, he simply swam over to the other side, followed by Saeko.

"Come on! Those fucking things won't bite!"

"Ronald-"

"They won't!"

"The large one tried to _eat_ you."

"And she got a frag grenade to the gut. Your point?"

"And this is why I like you."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the lift leading to the courtyard.

"That was new."

Michael jumped into the water, followed by Tanner, Billy, Dylan and Rebecca.

Chris shrugged, and dove in.

"Fuck it."

The rest of Alpha Team followed, and the Captain chuckled.

"This is actually fun!"

Spencer Mansion

Wesker looked at what was left of the main hall.

"What in God's name caused _this?"_

He heard a hiss.

A very snake-like hiss.

"Oh, shit."

He turned to see the massive snake that broke out a few years ago.

It remembered him, and it was PISSED.

Wesker wisely ran off, but was cornered by what looked to by a VERY angry and G-Virus infected Proto-Tyrant.

"I thought you were disposed of." (AN: That's a recurring joke, clearly)

Wesker was caught between a rock and a hard place: the rock being a nigh-impossible-to-kill Tyrant and the hard place being Yawn.

"This couldn't get any worse, could it?"

Then all three looked up when they heard a screech.

"I thought those idiots killed that thing as well."

Clearly not, as the Stringer fell into the main hall through the hole that the Captain created in the stained glass ceiling.

"Should have brought an assault rifle."

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one having problems.

Lab under the Mansion

Vladimir and his Tyrant looked at the huge number of Crimson Heads and Hunters in the lab.

"Son of a bitch."

He looked at the Ivan.

"We're going to need a lot more then just you to get our hands on T-ALOS."

The Tyrant looked insulted.

"Oh, come on! Even YOU can't handle that many of them!"

Sucks to be the bad guys, right?

I've sicked three boss BOWs on Wesker and filled the lab with enough BOWs to take out both Vladimir and his pet Tyrant.

Then again, there's more Crimson Heads and Hunters in this then in any other _RE_ game and I think even the stories on the site.

Yes, THAT many.


End file.
